5 Titans and a Huge Fan
by StickLad
Summary: 2 teenage girls get sent into a vortex to the Titans tower? Not at the same time. Chaos? You bet! Comedy? You bet! Action? You bet! PLEASE R&R! COMPLETE and check out the sequal when it comes out!
1. The Vortex

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. But I do own me, Laurie, the main character of this story.

Laurie awoke to a start. She looked around her room noticing that her brown hair was in a frizz. She looked at the clock. It read 4:13 am. She sighed. She got up and climbed down her ladder to her bunk-bed. She tried not to wake up her little sister on the lower bunk. She opened her sliding door which led into the bathroom.

She opened a drawer and turned on the light. She grabbed a brush out of the drawer and closed the drawer. She started brushing her hair. She looked at herself through the mirror. She also had blue eyes. She had freckles all over her face. Her light brown hair had blonde highlights and was in layers and she had bangs that ended just above her eyebrows.

Once she finished brushing her hair she brushed her teeth. "A little early to get up, but I can't sleep." She thought. She finished brushing her teeth when she heard a loud bang in her room. She flinched and spit into the sink. She put down her machanical spongebob tooth brush and slowly opened her sliding door.

She jumped into the room to see what it was. She looked around her room. Nothing was able to be seen but her 3 year old sister sleeping soundly on her bed. She sighed and climbed up her ladder to grab her glasses. She put them on and then climbed down. She opened her drawer to her dresser and picked out baggy blue jeans and a red Less Than Jake shirt. She put on her oufit and grabbed her white ankle socks and her black and red stitched and red bottom chucks.

She opened her bedroom door and decided that she'd take a short walk to the 7-11 just down the block. She opened the door and then closed it. She locked it; just in case. She walked down to the corner and then turned right. She walked for about 100 ft and then noticed someone walking 20 ft behind her. She turned like she was looking across the street but really was looking behind her. Nothin but a cat in the shadows was behind her. She stopped walking and turned around.

The small cat that was behind her stopped walking were it was, unsure of what to do next. "Well hullo there little kitty cat? What're you doing here so late at night...? Wow, I should be asking myself that. Its 5 in the morning!" She whispered. She walked up to the cat and started petting it. It purred soflty and it didn't look like an ordinary cat. She could barely see it, but it looked...green! She jumped up and stepped back. The cat seemed to be getting larger by the second! Soon it was not a cat, but a human boy! The boy stood up and his green hair blew in the crisp morning air. She gasped. The human boy had green eyes, green hair, and green skin! He had a tight black shirt and pants on, with purplish red line, which was on the body, and ended at the limbs.

"Whoa, this is wierd! You look just like Beast Boy from Teen Titans!" Laurie said, she pinched her self to see if she was awake, and she was. "Well, I kinda am from Teen Titans, I mean, I am Beast Boy! And this isn't my dimension! This dimension looks different!" Beast Boy yelled.

Suddenly, a giant black vortex came up from the ground and sucked Beast Boy in. Unfortunately, so did Laurie. The black vortex disappeared. Laurie opened her eyes and she was in th vortex she saw earlier. She looked over and saw a greener than usual Beast Boy, she grabbed ahold of him because she started feeling sick too. He held her back, not knowing where they were going...

Suddenly, the vortex stopped moving, Beast Boy and Laurie let go of each other and they both landed face first on a steel floor. "Looks like we got BB, and his little girlfriend too." said a deep voice. You could Beast Boy jump up. "Dude! She's not my girlfriend! I don't even know who she is! She from a different dimension and some how knows who I am!" Beast Boy yelled at the man.

Laurie sat up and looked at the people that Beast Boy was yelling at. One of them, was a big half-man, half-machine, another was a spikey haired boy with a red, yellow, and green outfit with a black and yellow cape. With them, were 2 girls. One had purple hair with a gem in her oshnachakra (sp?) and a black leotard and a dark blue cape. The other was a tall red-head girl with purple boots, a skirt, and tang-top. They all looked at Laurie with real intrest. Laurie bounced up like a balloon. "Wow, Your Cyborg! And Robin! And Raven and Starfire! DUDE!" Laurie yelled, looking at the Titans.

"And may I ask who you are?" Raven said in a monotone. Laurie blushed. "M-My names Laurie! And where I come from, you guys are a T.V show and a comic. I know all about you guys! Especially Raven and Robin! But, I think Beast Boy's my favorite Titan. Well...Next to Raven. Raven blushed but was quite taken back that someone knew about her past. "Oh yeah, Azars still alive Rae!" Laurie mentioned. Raven's eyes shot up. "So you DO know about us, huh?" Raven said. Laurie nodded.

"Well, I guess we could send you back to your dimension if y-" "NO! I WANNA STAY HERE!" Cyborg was cut off with Laurie screaming. "I mean, is that ok? I mean, I know all Jumps City's villians...PPLLEEAASSEE?" Laurie asked with her big blue eyes shining. "Well, I guess you could, but its getting late, you can sleep in the guest bed room. Laurie nodded as she was given a blanket and shown to the guest room. But she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the Teen Titans...

Whew, done!


	2. Too many songs

_**Laurie: Well, I just my first review by the awesome and wonderful AlyRaven! Read her fanfics-they rock! Now, I snuck into Titans Tower and was about to steal some half-eaten tofu (to sell on ebay) when Beast Boy noticed me and I kinda knocked him out. So I kindatook him away from the towerand well, hes kinda at my house. **_

_**BB: Erm, wha? Wait... Your that girl that took my tofu! Give it back! And let me go!**_

_**Laurie: Neva! MWAHAHAHAHA! Now read my Disclaimer!**_

_**BB: No.**_

_**Laurie: Wrong answer! (punches Beast Boy)**_

_**BB: Alright! AL-RIGHT! Disclaimer: Laurie does not own the Teen Titans. Can you let me go now?**_

_**Laurie: ina sec, I havta say mah reviews first!**_

**AlyRaven: get a life? Your right, I do need one, but hey, theres nothing to do at my mom's house so whatrya gonna do? Story Alert? Awesome! So you want a chapter dedicated to you? Ok! You wanna be IN my story? All ya havta do is ask! **

_**Laurie: Alrighty, on with the churros! I mean story! Erm, tee hee!**_

Laurie seemed like she would never fall asleep. She just woke up and hour ago anyway. She'd have a hard time falling asleep according to this time zone. She got up off the bed. She decided to explore. She stretched and left the room. There was no sound except for a few bugs moving amongst the ground. She past Beast Boy's room and then Cyborg's room. All you could hear was Beast Boy playing a video game and computer noises in Cyborg's room. "Typical." She thought.

Laurie past Starfire's room and Robin's. You could hear grunting noises in Robin's. "I just hope thats not what I think it is." Laurie cringed.

Laurie got to Raven's room. It was far away from anyone else's. Nothing could be heard from her room. "Maybe she's the only one actually asleep!" She thought. After what seemed like forever, she reached the common room. She walked in. The T.V. was on for some reason. She looked around. Raven was watching T.V. and it was wierd becauseRaven didn't seem to notice Laurie come in. "Raven's watching T.V? Now I've seen everything...Except a tall dark glass of hot chocolate...Hmmm...Hot Chocolate...I wonder if Raven likes hot chocolate...I wonder what the Tameranian word for hot chocolate is...I wanna go see Tameran sometime...I wanna see Azerath too! I wonder if Raven really destroyed that place...Trigon sucks..." Laurie thought, rambling on in her mind(see what my brain has to go through?) when suddenly Raven turned around and saw Laurie thinking hard about something.

"What're you thinking about?" Raven asked. Laurie looked up. "Huh? What'd you say? I was too distracted!" Laurie said. Raven rolled her eyes. "Never mind." she said. "Wanna watch T.V with me?" Laurie nodded and jumped over the couch and then sat down on it next to Raven. "Whatcha watching?" Laurie smiled. On TV was some sort of Jason Vorez and some sort of Freddy Krueger on T.V. "Franky v.s. Jason" Raven plainy answered.

"Really? In my dimension, theres a movie called Freddy v.s Jason. I guess our worlds are similar." Laurie said. Raven nodded. Laurie and Raven watched the movie and whenever someone died, Laurie started laughing her head off. "HAHAHAHA! THAT GUY JUST GOT HIS HEAD CUT OFF! WHAT AN IDIOT!" Raven smirked only for a second and then went back to her "no emotion" state. "So Rae-Rae, what do ya wanna know about me?" Laurie asked. "Don't call me Rae-Rae and, I dunno, what're your hobbies?" Raven asked in monotone.

"Well, I like to play video-games, read books, listen to music, read fanfiction and write fanfiction." Laurie answered. "Whats fan-fiction?" Raven asked. "Its a story that fans make upon a certain show that they write. Some go on the internet." Laurie said. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Simple Plan, Green Day, the Used, Less Than Jake...pretty much punk-rock, metal, ska, and some gothic music too." Laurie said. "Never heard of those bands...Though they kinda sound like Confused idea, Blue Day, The Screwed, and More than James." Raven said. "The Screwed? Thats a nice band that people would just love to say in public..." Laurie laughed.

Raven smiled really big and then frowned realizing she smiled. "Wow, at least 2 hours here, and I already made you smile twice! What'd it take Beast Boy? 2 years?" Laurie laughed. "About." Raven said as she changed the channel to the food channel. "Mmmmmmmm...Alfredo chicken pasta..." Laurie drooled (I had that for lunch today ;P) Raven seemed interested in the recipe and how to make it. "You cook?" Laurie asked. Raven nodded. "You'll have to cook for me sometime..."

Suddenly, Beast Boy ran into the room and noticed that Raven and Laurie were in the room. "Laurie! There you are! I wanted to ask you something..." Beast Boy said as he looked at Raven. "Privately." Laurie looked at Raven and thenwalked with Beast Boy into the hall. "So, you know about EVERYONE in this dimension?" Beast Boy grinned. "Well, that has to do with the Teen Titans!" Laurie said, getting annoyed. "And I won't tell you anything!" ThenBeast Boy frowned. "But pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaazzzzzzeeeeee?" Beast Boy said. Laurie shook her head and went back into the common room, leaving Beast Boy in the hall.

Laurie went back into the common room and sat down next to Raven. Beast Boy walked in with a smile on his face. "So, ya know how that Friday's resturant is TGIF? Well, guess what Thursday's resturant is?" Beast Boy asked. Laurie shook her head and shruggedwhile Raven ignored him. "So Happy It's Thursday! And what do ya call it?" Beast Boy grinned even bigger. "S-H-I...OH SHIT!" Laurie yelled. Beast Boy broke into laughter and so did Laurie.

"Ok, ok. I got one for ya. Where can you get the best kind of nuts?" "Erm, I give up." "UNDER A BUCK! AHAHAHAHA" Laurie howled with laughter and it took Beast Boy a couple of seconds to get it. "OH! AHAHAHA! A MALE DEER! NICE!" Beast Boy laughed. "Alright I got another one!" Laurie laughed. "Alright, there once was a man who was giving a speech at a dinner party. Sadly, his fly was open." Beast Boy grinned and Raven suddenly looked at Laurie with disgust. "Well, when he was done with his speech he sat down. The lady next to him said that his fly was open. So the man said "Did you see the limosine?" and the lady said "No, but I saw the mini cooper!"!" Laurie grinned as Beast Boy started laughing and ran right into a lamp and knocked it over, landing on Laurie. "Ow! What was that for?" Laurie yelled. "I dunno.." Beast Boy said

"Ok, Laurie where did you get theses jokes?" Raven said eyeing Laurie in a wierd way. "From my mom." Laurie immedietly answered. Raven was kind of taken back of this answer but she immedietly let it go. "I never met anyone who made jokes like that and was a girl!" Beast Boy said. "Well, I kinda have pills I need to take and well, seeing as though I don't have them with me...Well...Um, you get the picture..." Laurie said as she jumped onto the table and started singing.

_When There's trouble you know who to call...Teen Titans!_

_From there Tower they can see it all...Teen Titans!_

_Whens theres evil on the attack, you can rest knowing they got your back, __cause when the world need heros on patrol...Teen Titans go!_

_With their super powers they unite...Teen Titans!_

_Never met a villian that they liked...Teen Titans!_

_They've got the bad guys on da run, they'll never stop till the job gets done,_

_Cause when the world is losin all control...Teen Titans, GO!_

_1 2 3 4 go! Teen Titans!_

Raven and Beast Boy both looked at Laurie with curiousity.

"Whew, Remix!" Laurie yelled as the jumped down from the table and danced

_WHEN THERES TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...CALL CYBORG!_

_HE CAN SHOOT A ROCKET FROM HIS SHOE...CAUSE HE'S CYBORG!_

_WHEN THERES BROTHER BLOOD ON THE ATTACK, YOU CAN REST KNOWING CY'S GOT YOUR BACK,_

_CAUSE WHEN THE WORLD NEEDS ROBOTS ON PATROL, GO CYBORG, GO!_

_WITH HIS MECHANICAL POWERS, HE STOPS ALL...GO CYBORG!_

_NEVER MET A VILLIAN THAT COULDN'T FALL...CAUSE HE'S CYBORG!_

_HE'S GOT BROTHER BLOOD ON THE RUN, HE'LL NEVER STOP TILL HIS MISSION'S DONE,_

_CAUSE WHEN THE WORLD IS LOSIN THEIR CONTROL...GO CYBORG, GO!_

_C-Y-B-O-R-G! GO CYBORG!_

Beast Boy started laughing at this while Raven gotup andleft the room. Cyborg came in because he kept hearing his name multiple times. "Did somebody need me?" Cyborg asked. "Nope, Laurie was singing some songs. She's pretty good! Listen, sing again Laurie!" Beast Boy said. Laurie sang both songs again and Cyborg especially liked his song. Wow, thats good! Didjas make up my song?" Cyborg said. "Parts of it. The first 2 lines were from the show." Laurie blushed. Cyborg smiled and left singing his song off key. "When theres trouble, you know what to do...Call Cyborg! He can shoot a rocket from his shoe...Cause he's Cyborg! Nya na na na na something like that! Nya na na na BIG FLUFFY CAT! THATS RIGHT!"

Laurie smiled. "Say Laurie? Got any songs about me?" Beast Boy said. "Nope, but I can work on it! Lets see..." Laurie thought hard for about 5 minutes and finally started singing.

_When there's troubled ya'll know who to call...CALL BB!_

_His height is really really small...(BB: HEY!)Cause he's Beast Boy!_

_When theres evil Terra on the attack, you can rest knowing Gar's got you back,_

_Cause when the world needs green boys on patrol...Go Beast Boy, go!_

_With his tranformations he kicks butt...Go BB!_

_He can surelykick it by being a mutt(meaning a dog)...Cause he's Beast Boy!_

_He has Slade and Terra on the run...He won't quit till the battle's won,_

_Cause when the world needs Garfield's control...GO BB GO!_

_B-e-a-s-t! GO BEAST BOY!_

"Wow, that was great!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, "Except for my height part..." "Heh, thats all I could think of that rymed!" Laurie blushed. Suddenly, Robin ran into the room. "I thought I heard someone talking about Slade!" Robin exclaimed. Laurie slapped her head. "I'm going to bed..." Laurie said. "Wait! Make Robin a song!" Beast Boy exclaimed, as he grabbed Laurie's arm and pulled her back. "Alright, but this is my last one! My brain hurts!" Laurie thought for about 2 or 3 minutes until she started to sing.

_When theres no Batman guess who you'll call, Call Robin!_

_He likes to go with Starfireat the mall (Robin: Hey! Nu-uh! BB: LOL)...Go Robin!_

_When Slades pretty much on the attack, you can rest knowing Rob's seriously got your back_

_Cause when Slade has allthe control...Go Robin, go!_

_With his bo-staff and birdarangs he conquers all...GO Go Robin!_

_All you have to do is give him a call..His real name's Richard!_

_He has Slade seriously on the run...He won't stop till Slade is long gone,_

_and that line doesn't even rhymne...GO ROBIN GO!_

_R-o-b-i-n! Go Grayson!_

"Erm, whos Grayson?" Beast Boy said confused. "Wow, that was great! How did you know I go with Star to the mall?" Robin asked "Cause I know everything! DUH!" Laurie grinned. Suddenly Starfire ran into the room. 'OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" Laurie yelled as she quickly ran into the hall to find the guest bedroom. Starfire turned to Robin and said, "Why did friend Laurie run and scream like an idiot?"

**Wow, I don't even know how long that was, ITS CRAZY! Well, please R&R! The funny thing is, I made up all of those songs! Yay!**


	3. Slade, just dandy

**Last time on: 5 Titans and a Huge Fan..._Starfire turned to Robin and said, "Why did friend Laurie run and scream like an idiot?" _**

**Laurie: Okay, reviews...Not what did I do with them?(Looks around, sees review, picks it up)**

_**AlRaven: Ok! I decided that you will be in some other chapter cause I just had a huge idea for this chapter! Next chapter, okle dokle? - **_

**Laurie: Wow, that took forever...Anyways, lets begin, shall we? (yawns) I can't believe its 4:56 pm and IM TIRED!**

**Raven:(walks in) Can we hurry this up? I have to get to a convention at 5:30.**

**Laurie: Convention? Okay, not gonna ask.**

**Robin: Anybody wanna peanut?**

**Beast Boy: or a churro?**

**Cyborg: Or Baby Back Ribs (drools)**

**Starfire: Please, what is this "churro" of which you speak?**

**Laurie: Who cares? There yum! -**

**Starfire: Oh friend Laurie, I did not notice you in this room. How are you on this day of Mon?**

**Laurie: Erm, good?**

**Raven: Come on ALREADY! (eyes turn red, powers blow up churros)**

**Beast Boy: jeepers!**

**Laurie: aw, I was saving that for Zoe! **

**Robin: OH I DO GET TO DO DISCLAIMER? (Laurie nods while Raven chases her)YAY! Disclaimer: Laurie does not own Teen Titans, thank zol!**

**Laurie:(still running) Lets begin, shall we?**

As Laurie ran into the guest room, she jumped on the bed. She was thinking about the songs she just sang and memorizing them. "They'll come in handy" She thought.

Around 2 hours later, she was finally falling asleep. Suddenly the alarm went off. Laurie jumped up and ran all the way to the common room tripping all over herself. As she came in, Raven came running in (cause everybody else was trying to think up songs as good as mine -). "Whats wrong guys?" Laurie said. "Slade stole from the bank." Robin said as he looked at Laurie. "That doesn't sound like Slade." said Laurie Suddenly, someone came on the screen of the T.V. It was Slade...

"Well Robin, I see your preparing. I also see you have a new Titan. Wonderful. Now its time shes sees what I can do." Slade said. Laurie gritted her teeth. She hated Slade as much as Robin did, maybe more. "Hi Mr. Wilson! How was YOUR day?" Laurie smirked. Slade's eye grew very big. "How did- How can- you little fucking spy!" Slade yelled. "I'm not a spy, I'm from a different dimension. The Teen Titans are a TV show in my world. So I know everything about the Teen Titans.I may not know alot about you, but I have my ways of getting it." She grinned evilly at Slade.

At this, Laurie felt very stupid. She knew that Slade would try to use her, and she had no powers. She would need protection. She wouldn't tell him, but who knows what Slade could do. "Well then, I guess we'll all get to see how much you know." Slade said as the T.V screen went off. Robin looked at Laurie. She knew about Slade thatRobin never wouldhave gotten, (until now that is -) ever. "Titans, lets go" Robin said as he was about to run out the door. "Wait Robin!" Laurie yelled as Robin turned around. "We should split up. Ya know, to confuse Slade. He'll think that theres other trouble somewhere else that the others are taking care of." Robin smiled. He liked this idea. "Right. Beast Boy, go with Starfire and hide in the air. Raven, Laurie, go with Cyborg in the T-car around the city. I'll go on the T-cycle and go straight there. When I say ok, go into attack formation C. Titans, move!" Robin yelled as everyone left to do there jobs.

As Raven, Laurie, and Cyborg got in the car and took off, Robin came on the screen of the T-car. "Hey Robin, were in, where should we go?" Cyborg asked. "2 blocks away from the Bank. Hes at least another block away from that. When you get there, get out and go through the alley and hide somewhere. When I say so, go into attack. Everyone nodded. Robin looked at Laurie. "Make sure Laurie stays in the car." Laurie nodded. The screen went black. "Alright, you heard the man, lets go." Cyborg said, as they took off for the bank.

As they arrived 2 blocks from the bank, Cyborg slowed and stopped the car. "Remember Laurie, stay in the car. Keep your head low. And make sure no one steals my baby!" Cyborg said as Raven and him got out of the car and locked the doors. As Raven and Cyborg went through the alley, Laurie sighed. She had no powers, so she couldn't do anything. She was so bummed. She saw Robin just across the street. He was on foot, and- there was Slade near him. Robin did some sort of hand signal and Beast Boy swooped in in Pteradactol (sp?) form and pecked at Slade's head and went up again. At the same time, Starfire came in and shot at least 50 star-bolts at Slade and kicked him in the back too.

Raven was no where in sight, but her powers sure were. A bus with her black aura thingy (i dunno what its called...) around it came and almost hit Slade, but he jumped in the air as it fell to the ground, denting it. Slade did a flip in the air as he jumped to get more air time to avoid getting hit by Cyborg's solar-cannon and then landed on the bus when Cy stopped. Robin jumped onto the bus too and started punching and kicking Slade, only barely hitting him once in the knee. Slade punched Robin out in one hit, kicked Beast Boy and having him ram into Starfire, knocking them out, punching Cyborg in the face, knocking him out, and jumping in the air and grabbing onto Raven, making her loose balance and fall to the ground (of course knocking her out).

Laurie stared at the scene just 30 feet away from her. She gasped. Slade looked at the T-car and Laurie hid behind a seat. She hoped that Slade couldn't see her. She looked to she if Slade was still there, and he wasn't. Of course, Laurie isn't stupid so she still layed low. She waited maybe 5 minutes, and still no Slade, but she still wasnt too sure to get out of hiding. Suddenly, Slade was right there, looking through the front window. Laurie stayed perfectly still, not even breathing. Slade looked around for any sign of movement around the car. He saw nothing. "That girl must not be in there." He thought. "Elsewhere I guess."

Laurie's nose started to tingle, and she knew she was going to sneeze soon. She knew if Slade saw her sneezing she would be screwed. "I wonder if that finger to nose thing works..." She thought. As she was about to sneeze, she put her finger to her nose. Of course, it didn't work and she sneezed. Sadly, Slade was still looking and saw Laurie. Laurie looked up and saw Slade looking through the window. She tried not to act scared and just did a nervous wave at Slade. He jumped onto the top of the car and ripped the top open.

"Hello little girl. Looks like this little game of hide and seek is over." Slade said. But before he could say anything else, Robin hit Slade with his bo-staff. Cyborg was pretty angry about his car, so he punched Slade and hit Slade with his solar-cannon. Laurie smiled. She was hiding long enough to wait for the Titans to wake up. Raven flew into the car and picked Laurie up out of the car. "Sorry about your car, Cyborg!" Laurie yelled as she and Raven flew up into the air and landed on a building. "Sorry Raven, I couldn't keep my head low." Laurie said. "Its ok Laurie, you did it long enough for us to wake up." Raven said. "Yeah but if I hadn't of sneezed..." "...I know, Cyborg's car still has a new car smell. I sneeze too sometimes." Raven said. Laurie laughed.

Raven stayed with Laurie as they watched Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin all kicked Slades butt. "Raven must be guarding me." Laurie thought. And Raven was. Laurie looked down to see Robin continuosly hitting Slade with his bo-staff. "Aim for his body!" Laurie screamed at Robin. Robin did just that until he tripped over something and fell off the bus (yes, they were still on it, the front of the buswas up vertically). Slade took this moment to get out of the battle and run away from the Titans. Robin seemed to be hurt pretty bad. Raven grabbed Laurie and they both went down to Robin. "Robin, you ok? Your leg looks pretty busted up. The bones sticking out too..." Laurie said. Just above Robin's knee, the bone was sticking out of the skin and blood was dripping out from it.

The Titans picked up Robin and they all went home. When they got home, they went to the health room (or whatever). Raven used her powers to heal Robin's knee so the bone wasn't sticking out of the skin. "Its just a fracture now, Robin, but your knee bone was badly broken, so I assume 3 weeks of a cast on." She said. Robin sighed. He couldn't fight Slade anymore. "Sorry Robin, I shouldnt've even come, then you wouldn't be in this cast, I'm sorry." Laurie said. "Saying your sorry doesn't stop the fact that Slade is still out there..." Robin sighed.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I want Slade in jail too, but see, you fell and he got away. We all make mistakes. It was my mistake that I told Slade about me knowing all about you guys, it was my fault for coming on the mission, and it was my fault that I sneezed making Slade see me. I'm sorry! What more do you want?" Laurie yelled. "If I hadnt've thrown that bus, Robin wouldnt've have fallen off it, so its my fault too." Raven said. "Yeah and if I...-actually, for once I didn't do anything!" Beast Boy smiled. "It doesn't matter, Slade isn't in jail. Who knows what he could do next..." Robin said.

"Erm, hello! I do! If I just revise what I see in the show, we can figure out what he'll do next!" Laurie said. Robin looked up with a sign of hope. "Alright, what did you guys do in the past week?" "We'll, we were all puppets except for Star and Rae, and..." "So that means, that you were just in Switched, so the next episode should that we see him in is...Masks. Great. Now we have to wait for Robin to get his cast off. 4 weeks at the most depending on how Robin's legfairs. Slade's gonnatry to steal some kind of computer chips. One red, two blue I think, and one green chip." Laurie said. "We'll thats some useful information." Raven said sarcastically. "Its enough to know what he's planning." Robin said. "I just hope its after you get better..." Laurie said, remembering Red X...

**Next time on 5 Titans and a huge fan... Slade takes Laurie to his lair. Robin gets his cast off. Red X appears. Also, a brand new... fanfiction writer? Next chapter: Chaos and a some new friends... R&R Mah peeps! lol**


	4. Chaos and a New Friend

**Laurie: Well I'm just bored, theres nothing to do, and I just got my butt kicked by Raven**

**Raven: Don't forget to say theres a new character in here**

**Beast Boy: When did you get back?**

**Raven: Its been more than a day, its been 29 hours since I left**

**Robin: Can I read the Disclaimer? YAY**

**Laurie: You did last time, read the reviews**

**Robin: Alright... YAY**

_**Lindsey: Yesh, toothbrushes rock, and I like the songs too, I made them up! YAY**_

_**AlyRaven: Heres your chance to be a superstar! Smile for the camera! YAY**_

**Laurie: Why do you keep saying yay?**

**Robin: Nevermore, YAY**

**Raven: HEY! THATS MY LINE BITCH!**

**Robin: Oh crap (gets kicked in his happy place) EEP! YAY...?**

**Laurie & Beast Boy: AHAHAHAHAHA! LOOZUR!**

**(Doorbell rings)**

**Laurie: (gasps) Zoes here! Zoes here! Zoes here! YAY YAY YAY YAY! (opens door)**

**Zoe: What is up?**

**Laurie: Zoe, please read mah disclaimer!**

**Zoe: Can do! Disclaimer: Laurie does not own me, the teen titans, green day( or blue day) or & Zoe: Lets begin! **

**Laurie: This chapter is dedicated to...**

**AlyRaven! Oh yeah, your famous, and you like Simple Plan, oh yeah, uhuh, I get to make you a song, oh yeah, uh huh. **

**My other peeps can be dedicated a chappietoo! Just review! (Hey that rhymed!) Oh yeah, this is gonna be a very long chapter, I'm listening to Green Day and The Used right now...YAY! Oh yeah, before I forget, Deep Six isnt happening yet. So too bad.**

As Laurie remember Red X, Raven looked at Laurie with concern. "Everything alright Laurie?"

"Huh? Yeah, everythings peachy keen!" Laurie smiled

**4 and a half weeks later**

"Congrats Robin, you can get your cast off now! YAY!" Said Laurie. "HOORAY ROBIN! NOW WE MAY CONSUME KICKING THE BUTT OF THE SLADE!" squealed Starfire. "Uh Star, I think you mean resume..." Robin said. "Oh." Said Starfire.

**1 week later**

As Laurie was doing the dishes (ugh, chores) she started singing songs...

_Rainin Down on Da 4th of July! MARIE! Bumpa bumpa bumba... MARIE! Bumpa Bumpa baa.. Raining down on the 4th of July...MARIE!_

"Damnit Laurie shut the hell up!" Raven yelled as she looked up from her book. "What? Its in mah head! Would you rather listen to one of my cds that i bought yesterday? "If it'll get you to shut up." Raven said in an angry voice. "Alright then!" Laurie said as she jumped up and grabbed a cd out of her cd case and put it in the cd player. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video-games and Robin was with Starfire, learning how to remember how to walk.

As Laurie put in a cd, music started to play. Laurie then went back to doing the dishes.

_Do you have the time_

_to listen to me whine?_

_About nothin and everythin_

_all at once_

_I am one of those_

_Melatrametic fools(sp)_

_neurotic to the bone _

_no doubt about it_

_sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_it all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_am I just paranoid _

_or am i stoned?_

_I went to a shrink_

_to analize my dreams_

_she said its lack or sex thats bringing me down,_

_i went to a whore_

_it said my lifes a bore_

_so quit my whining cause its bringing her down_

_sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_it all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_am I just paranoid _

_or am i stoned?_

_grasping to control_

_so i better ho---------ld on_

_sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_it all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_am I just paranoid _

_or am i sto----------ned?_

_(guitar solo)_

"Woohoo that was fun song!" Laurie said as she put the soap into the dishwasher and turned it on. As the next song came back on, Laurie jumped on the table and started dancing. Beast Boy got into the grove too and did the same.

_ooh,_

_Im on a mission_

_i made my decision_

_to lead a path of distruction _

at this, everybody(including Beast Boy) and started worrying about what Laurie was listening to. "Relax guys, I'm just listening to the good songs. Everyone looked at Laurie in horror. "Laurie, lets not listen to THIS song." said Raven as she turned to cd to the next song. Laurie frowned but got back into song and went crazy with moshing (runs into the vacuume cleaner, "OWOWOWOW")

_Im having trouble trying to sleep_

_Im countin sheep but running out_

_as time ticks by_

_still i try_

_no rest for cough drops in my mind_

_on my own _

_here we go_

_(guitar solo)_

_my eyes feel high there gonna bleed_

_dried up and bulging out my skull_

_my mouth is dry_

_my face is numb_

_hooked up and spun out in my room_

_on my own here we go_

_(another guitar solo)_

_my mind is set on over drive_

_the clock is lauging in my face_**(muahaha)**

_crooked spine_

_my sense is dull_

_past the point of deleruim(sp)_

_on my own here we go_

_(third guitar solo)_

_my eyes feel high there gonna bleed_

_dried up and bulging out my skull_

_my mouth is dry_

_my face is numb_

_hooked up and spun out in my room_

_on my own here we go_

_(last guitar solo)_

At the end of this song, Laurie turned off the cd. "Um, Why'd you turn the cd off Laurie?" Cyborg asked. "Because the other songs are The Used and some more Green Day and they have some bad songs in there that would freak you guys out. The Used has this one song and it has a poem in the beginning about commiting suicide and sex and killing and-" "Alright! I think thats all I wanna hear!" Raven said, throwing up her arms. Before The Titans could do anything else, the siren went off and Starfire came into the room. "Its Slade! Lets go!" Everyone (even Laurie) went to go to some place guarding one of the chips.

**...Someplace where the chip is...**

As one of the Robot Slade thingys was about to take the chip, the Titans just arrived (I can't remember all of the episode, so I'll just make it up) they immedietly started to attack the robots. Eventually, As one of the robots that had the chip was about to get away, Beast Boy in anteater form grabbed the chip with his long tounge. But the robot thinking fast, stepped on Beast Boy's tounge, making Beast Boy drop the chip. The robot then picked up the chip and ran away.

Beast Boy went back to human form and held his tounge. "That tasthed stho nasthty." Beast Boy managed to say(lisps rock!). Laurie laughed. Robin didn't seem to happy that they got away. "Its alright Robin, we'll get em next time! reassured Laurie.

**2 days later...**

Laurie was walking through the streets, it had been a long night last night. Chasing Red X, chasing where Slade was, etc etc. Laurie was feeling very tired but had to go to the store to get some more food cause the Titans had run out. Laurie was trying not to blab that Red X was actually Robin, which was hard. Everyone pressuring Laurie to tell them who it was. Laurie kept saying she didn't know and Robin was being nice to her whenever she saw himin the halls.

Laurie heard screaming and went to go see what it was. It was near the same place where they saw Slade before hand when Robin broke his leg. "Slade!" Laurie yelled. Slade turned around. Laurie opened up her communicator. But before she could say anything, Slade jumped up and grabbed Laurie and ran off through the alley. Laurie tried to break free, but Slade was too strong for her.

**5 hours later**

"Where's Laurie? I told her to be back before 9:00!" yelled Cyborg. Beast Boy seemed really upset about Laurie. Raven was nervous too.Laurie wasn't very strong, and she was a Titan. They should've trained her. Robin was too busy to notice anything, but he was aware. He thought it was Slade and Starfire seemed very sad. "Do not despair friends, friend Laurie shall return soon...I hope..." Starfire sighed.

**Slade's lair**

Laurie fell unconscious just a few minutes before. Slade had enough time to tie her up in chains and put her in a steel jail cell. Once Laurie become aware of where she was, the only thing she was worried about was what the Titans were to say. Laurie looked around till she found Slade.

"Crap, SLADE, WHY AM I HERE? Oh wait, I know already!." Laurie said. Slade grinned (at least I think he did... Alright! We now can see his mouth!) "Well, of course you wold know. Now tell me, who is Red X?" Slade asked. "Tch, like I'm gonna tell an idiot like you." Laurie said. "Tell me or I will make sure you never see the Titans ever again." Slade spat. Laurie laughed. "I'll never tell you anything!" Laurie yelled. "Then I guess I'll make you tell me." Slade said as he grabbed a lethal looking paralyzer looking thingy majig.

Before Laurie could debate, a huge vortex comes up and a girl about 12 that had long brown hair with purple streaks with purple eyes and a Simple Plan shirt and black jeans on fell out of it. She jumped up immedietly and looked around at the scene before her. Slade and Laurie seemed pretty astonished at the scene before them. The girl turned and looked at Slade with a lethal device and Laurie tied up in chains.. She grinned, showing her teeth which had braces on.

"Never fear!" She said. "Super Zoe is here! MWAHAHA!"

'Super' Zoe then jumped on the table and karate kicked Slade, knocking him out. "Whoa, are you from my dimension?" "Duh! AlyRaven StickLad...I mean Laurie! I mean...I dunno what I mean..." said Zoe. Laurie's eyes grew big when suddenly Slade awoke and attacked Zoe. "AGH!" She screamed as she was paralyzed by the lethal thingy jigger majig.

Laurie looked at Zoe and sighed. She was too, thrown in the jail cell. "At, least, I, tried..." She managed to say.

**Well, thats long...What will happen next? I didn't really show Red X but I did mention him! R&R dudes and dudettes!**


	5. Waiting

**Laurie: Has it ever come to your attention that Starfire never calls Robin, "friend"?**

**Starfire and Robin look at each other and blush**

**Robin: Erm, does it matter?**

**Laurie: Is it cause your boyfriend and girlfriend?**

**Robin: No!**

**Starfire: So I am not your friend? Or a girl?**

**Robin: Erm, Starfire, that's not what you think it means…**

**Laurie: Anyways, lets just read the reviews…**

**Beast Boy: Do you own a moped?**

**Laurie: No, but my friend does! Ok, reviews:**

_**Lindsey: Your weird, ya stupid strawberry**_

_**DragonGirl: Wow, you really ARE hyper huh? Why are you chasing Beast Boy?**_

**Raven: I'll read the Disclaimer.**

**Laurie: Okie Dokie!**

**Raven: (gives weird look) Anyways, Disclaimer: Laurie don't own anything except for the gameshe recently bought…GTA: San Andreas! Carl, Sweet, Big Smoke, and that one girl dating Cesar cuss too much in the game…Damn**

**Laurie: Ya, they do…Well, I'm gonna go play it! YAY**

**Cyborg: Ya know that game isbad for you**

**Laurie: So? All games are**

**Titans: True**

**Beast Boy: But they rock! Let's go play Halo too!**

**Laurie: OK! (turns on xbox and starts playing halo with Beast Boy.) Wow, I hope Starfire and Raven don't hate us for playing this game.**

**Beast Boy: DIE ALIEN SCUM!**

**Raven & Starfire look at Beast Boy**

**BB: Erm, I mean, uh, eheh...**

"Well Super Zoe, that was real smart." Said Laurie. "Hey, its not my fault you made me come into the story!" Zoe yelled. "Yes it is." Said Laurie. Zoe gave a look to Laurie and then tried to untie herself.

"What're you doing?" "Trying to get free" "Where's Slade?" "I dunno…"

"I was in the bathroom," Slade held his stomach. "I shouldn't have had so many tacos!" Slade ran into the bathroom. "Zoe, can you reach into my pocket and take my communicator to call the Titans?" Laurie asked. "Sure." Zoe said as she struggled to get one arm free of the chains. Once she did, she grabbed the communicator and put it in front of Laurie's face.

"Calling all Titans! Come in! Over!" Laurie yelled into the communicator. Cyborgcame into screen. "Laurie! Where are you? We're chasing Red-X! He stole another chip! Over!" Cyborg yelled. "I'm in Slade's lair! He captured me and another girl from my dimension too. She watches TTG like me! Over!" Laurie yelled "aw man… Red X got away. We'll be right there, we can use your signal to find you. Over" Cyborg gasped (he was running) Laurie nodded. "Over and out" Laurie said. Zoe put the communicator in Laurie's pocket.

"So what do we do now?" Zoe said. "We wait…" Laurie said

**Laurie: That wasn't a real long chapter cause I havta get off the computer like in 5 minutes cause I only get a half an hour a day for a while. And I don't feel like writing this chapter any more. I just wanted to put this info in. So ya. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Its just Summer made me lazy. And San Andreas rox mah sox. Yay! lol. R&R mah peeps!**


	6. Mask

**Laurie: Alright! I'm so pissed off right now…**

**Beast Boy: Why?**

**Laurie: Cause…I dunno why but I am…**

**Beast Boy: Ok…Weird.**

**Raven: Im pissed too.**

**Starfire: Well then I shall sing you a Tameranian folk song…**

**Everyone(except Star): NOOO!**

**Starfire: (sniffles)**

**Laurie: If you sing anything in Tameranian I will kill you!**

**Starfire: But I still can do the butt whoop on you.**

**Laurie: True, but I can get my friends on you! Group! Assemble!**

**(4 girls show up, 2 with blonde hair, two with brown hairone with blonde streaks, and one with curly blonde hair)**

**Laurie: Becca! Sarah! Lindsey! Melanie! Mona! Attack!**

**Mona: Attack the-uh, I forget her name…But get her anyway! (kicks Starfire)**

**Melanie: Bitch! (punches Starfire)**

**Lindsey & Becca: Grr! (hits Starfire in the face)**

**Sarah: agh! (trips, falls, gets back up, hits Starfire)**

**Laurie: ahahaha!**

**Zoe: (walks in) Why is Starfire in a big heap of blood?**

**Laurie: No Reason! The poop group did nothing! Group! Disperse!**

**(Becca runs into the wall, Sarah hids in the closet, Melanie runs out the door and hits the car, Mona runs into the bathroom and locks the door, and Lindsey hids behind Laurie)**

**Zoe: Erm, ok…poop group?**

**Laurie:Its our group name! Ahahahaha!(runs into the door, Lindsey follows) ow…(jumps up) Hey Raven! Im not mad anymore! Now lets go meditate! Uh Raven? (Raven gives Laurie a bad look) Or I could read the reviews…**

_**Lindsey: Updating now, duh! And you can hurt me, ya stupid strawberry!**_

_**AlyRaven: lol, good, then why'd you make a fanfiction of it?**_

**And I guess the Disclaimer speaks for it self…I don't own the Teen Titans, so there. And this chapter is dedicated to…**

**Lindsey! Rock on mah strawberry friend! Yeah! Lets begin!**

As Laurie and Zoe calmly (ya right) waited for the Titans, Slade came back from the bathroom. "Ah much much much better!" Slade said, whipping the sweat off his face and putting his mask back on. "Now Laurie…And…Zoe…Tell me…Who is, Red X? He wants a partnership, but of course, you already know that." Slade sneered. "I'll never tell you anything!" Laurie and Zoe both yelled. "Well then, I'll just have to make you tell me."(déjà vu, no?) Slade said, as again, he pulled out his lethal paralyzer thingy.

As he did, he opened the cell and grabbed Laurie and then closed it. "I'll deal with you later." Slade said to Zoe. Zoe narrowed her eyes and grunted. Slade then picked up Laurie and strapped her to a bed so she wouldn't escape. "Laurie, tell me now!" Slade warned. Laurie just stuck out her tougne. "Fine, then." Slade said as he raised his device thingy and electrocuted Laurie. She screamed in pain (Well duh it would hurt, they suck! Damn!) and Zoe looked on in horror. "Stop! Alright I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Laurie said in pain. Slade stopped using the device thingy majig and looked at Laurie. "Tell me…" Slade hissed. Laurie just smiled. "Then you will feel the burn." Slade hissed. "What? All I did was smile? Geez." Laurie sighed. "Then tell me!" Slade said. "Alright, alright I will, Red X is Ro-LOOK A UNICORN!" Laurie yelled.

"Where! I love unicorns!" Slade squealed as he turned around, looking around the room. "I don't see anything…Hey! What the fuck?" Slade gasped, because when he turned around, Laurie wasn't in the bed anymore. Slade turned to the cell, to see Zoe gone too. "Jesus! This is fucked up!" Slade yelled. "Then we'll just have to fuck you up then, huh?" Laurie said, carrying a bat and Zoe carrying another lethal device thingy. "Zoe! Lets go!" Laurie yelled, as Laurie and Zoe both went at Slade. Laurie hit Slade in the head with the bat twice and Zoe electrocuted Slade in his happy place. "Looks like you won't be having any fun for a while now, huh?" Zoe smiled.

Slade was totally knocked out from all the pain he was just in and Laurie and Zoe took this moment to strap up Slade to the bed. When they we done, Laurie and Zoe high fived each other and started laughing. "Wow, now I have nothing to fear! Hey Zoe, wanna be a Teen Titan?" Laurie asked. Zoe gasped. "Really? Seriously? YA YA YA YA YA YA YA!" Zoe squealed up and down. Laurie nodded her head. "Sure, you helped me kick Slade's butt, you should be one!" Laurie smiled.

Suddenly, a wall blew up and the Titans (except for Robin) came running in. "All right Slade, your under----arrest? What the heck?" Cyborg yelled, scratching his head. "Me and Zoe just kicked Slade's butt! Real bad!" Laurie said and Cyborg smiled. "So where is Slade anyways?" Beast Boy said looking around. "Oh hes in the bed, strapped down of course!" Zoe said pointing to the empty bed. "Agh! Crap! Where is he!" Zoe yelled, looking around, then slumped to her knees. "There goes my way to becoming a Titans…Crap." Zoe sighed. "Its alright, uh-" "Zoe" "-right, Zoe, if Laurie says that you did kick Slade's butt, then that's all the info we need, welcome to the team, we just need to make you a communicator!" Cyborg said. "welcome, new Titan!" Starfire squealed, giving Zoe a gigantic hug. "Erm, thanks Starfire, now, can you let me breathe again?" Zoe managed to say. "oops, my apologies fellow Titan Zoe. Now please, would you like to be my friend?" "Uh, sure…?" Zoe said. Starfire jumped up and down squealing. "Hey, how come I never get hugs from you Starfire?" Laurie said.

"Oh, my apologies, friend Laurie, would you like one?" Starfire said. "Erm, not right now, I'd like to live for another 5 minutes, thanks." Laurie said. "Alright guys, wheres Robin?" Laurie asked. "We don't know, but lets get back to the Tower…" Beast Boy said. "MM mm MM" Raven said, with a giant red X on her face, covering her mouth. Then everybody went back to the Tower.

When they got back, they told Robin about what happened. "I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat, I should've been there." Robin said. "You bet you should've been there, look what he did to my doo! I'm looking at two months of bad hair days!" Beast Boy yelled, because his hair had this red sticky goo in it from when Red X messed it up. "Mmm mmm mmm!" Raven said, because the x was still on her face. "I don't know Raven, that's kinda a good look for you." Beast Boy joked, and Raven didn't look too happy.

"Hold still Raven." Cyborg said, as he pulled off the x on Raven. Beast Boy, Laurie, and Starfire all screamed as Raven held in the pain. "ow." Raven said "Even if you haven't been there, it wouldn't have made any difference." "Or would it? Just kidding, continue." Laurie joked. "The dude knew how to bring each of us down, I guarantee he had a gadget with your name on it." Cyborg said. "Agreed. You need not feel guilt. We are undamaged." Starfire reassured. "Hello!" Beast Boy said, pointy to his hair. "Mostly undamaged. And we are all eager to learn what you have discovered about Slade." Starfire added. "Yeah, dude." Laurie said. "Nothing. The lead was a dead end. I'll have to start over." Robin said, as he left to get to his room.

**Alright, I'm not sure if that's how it all went, but who cares? The only episodes I'm ever gonna really do is Masks, Apprentice 1 and 2, Terra, Titans Rising, Betrayal, Aftershock 1 and 2, Birthmark, The Prophecy, and eventually The End 1, 2, and 3. Of course, I haven't seen the last three yet, but I will soon. After we finish Masks, we'll go right to Apprentice 1 and 2, and I'm just gonna make it ups from a summary of it. So the scenes and stuff wont be right, and stuff. But it will be heading in that direction. So if its not right, in the words of Homer Simpson, "Please don't sue!" lol. Told ya this would be longer! R&R!**


	7. Mask 2

**Laurie: Im so hyper right now, and I get to finish Mask! Yay!**

**Robin: Can't we just skip this?**

**Laurie: Well what do you think Zoe?**

**Zoe: I say we should!**

**Laurie: We have spoken!**

**Robin: but-**

**Laurie: No! Ok, reviews…**

_**NumbuhZero: Glad you liked it!**_

_**Lindsey: I'm glad you like unicorns…**_

**_AlyRaven: Thanks! It's all I could think of! LoL_**

**Laurie: Ok, Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…I wish I did… Ok, Lets begin…**

About 3 hours after Robin had left to go back to search on who Slade was, Starfire decided to go check up on Robin (I don't care if it is off). "Robin? Robin…What has happened…" Stafire said as she looked at the junk of things all being closely related to Slade. Starfire sighed as she picked up a broken birdarang. She looked at it for no more than 3 seconds, because a flash of light came from some where and Starfire dropped it.

Starfire flinched and when the broken biradrang fell on the table, it knocked off a ball of some sort, and when it fell, Robin in a net came out of the ball. "I'm fine get X, go!" Robin yelled. "Robin?" Stafire said. Robin only repeated what he said. "I'm fine, get X, go!" Robin yelled. Starfire put her hand through Robin, realizing it was just a hologram. "If you are not there…Then where-? Starfire gasped, she realized something.

_Flashback_

_The Titans all stand in an alley as Robin and Rex jump down from a building. Robin was chasing Red X and then Red X threw a red net at Robin, capturing him within it. "I'm fine, get X, go!" Robin yelled, and they all went after Red X, not looking back._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Star-you alright?" Laurie came in to ask. "How come you did not tell me that Robin was the Red X!" Starfire yelled at Laurie. "Oh, so you found out huh?" Laurie sighed. "Bound to happen anyways…" "So you knew! How come you never told us friend, Laurie." Starfire calmly said. "Becase, that's how the story goes…And I don't want to screw it up!" Laurie said. "Oh..." Starfire said. Suddenly the alarm went off. "Robin…" Zoe came into the room. She obviously knew about Stafire. Starfire nodded and Zoe, Laurie, and Starfire went to the common room.

When they got to the place where Red X was stealing a chip. They came barging in. They came to see Slade running away with a bag of some sort, and Red X running too. Cyborg moved quickly and grabbed Red X by his cape. "Gotcha!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire came into the building. "Stop! Release him! He is-" Starfire yelled. Suddenly, Red X takes off his mask, revealing Robin. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy both looked astonished as Robin ran off. "It's me! Come on! Slade's getting away!" He yelled, running into the next room. The Titans couldn't be very dumbfounded for long, because of the robots surrounding them.

Beast Boy went into Gorilla form and kicked out at least 10 robots. Starfire used her starbolts to take out a dozen, Cyborg used punching and his solar-cannon to take out nine, Raven used her demonic powers to dodge a few robots and then smash them to pieces (sorry, I suck at battle scenes), while Zoe and Laurie karate kicked the last of the robots to pieces. The Titans then ran out of the room and went to find Robin. About a mile ahead of them they could barely see them, but Robin was about to fall off a building, but Slade saved him.

"Come on!" Laurie urged, and Stafire picked up Cyborg, Raven picked up Laurie, and Beast Boy went into Pteradactol form and picked up Zoe. Once they got to where Robin and Slade were, Slade exploded, a robot no doubt. Robin just looked at Slade, once again, he got away…"Heh, at least he didn't get the chips…" Beast Boy said. And they all went back to the Tower, not saying anything.

Robin immedietly started getting yelled at when they got home, and Zoe and Laurie where yelled at too. "Why didn't you say anything Robin! Why didn't you tell us?" they said, or, "Zoe! Laurie! You shoulda at least told us! Why?" or, "What're you evil or something? You're just like Slade, Robin!" Robin couldn't take anymore of that, so he just ran to his room, and Starfire followed.

Starfire came into Robin's, room, and Robin was looking at a mask of a robot Slade. "You wanna yell at me too? Everyone else has, and I can't blame them…" Robin sighed. "I do not wish to yell, merely to understand…Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?" Starfire asked. "I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me behind that mask, you would've held back, Zoe and Laurie did anyway. Doesn't matter anyway, Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him, Laurie won't tell me anything…"Robin sighed. "That is not true, whoever Slade is, you too are…similar. He did not trust you, and you did not trust us." Starfire said, and she left Robin, to think on his own…

**Laurie: Alright! Mask 2 is over! Apprentice 1 and 2 here I come! LOL! Please R&R**

**Robin: I hate my life…**


	8. Sharpies are fun!

**Laurie: Ok, were gonna hold off Apprentice for a chapter**

**Robin: Thank the lord!**

**Laurie: Anyways…Rae-Rae please read the reviews!**

**Raven: You're not Mother-Mae-Eye**

**Laurie: So? DO IT ANYWAYS!**

**Rae-Rae: Fine…Just call me Raven**

**Zoe: OK Rae-Rae!**

**Rae-Rae: Ugh…**

_**NumbuhZero: Why are you throwing waffles at me? I'm updating! Just please don't make me eat them! I like blueberries on them! NOO!**_

_**AlyRaven: You got yelled at cause you knew and didn't say anything**_

**Laurie: There we go…Anyone want to read the Disclaimer?**

**Robin: I will if we get to skip Apprentice and skip right to Terra episodes!**

**Terra's statue: I'll read it if we skip all my episodes!**

**Raven: I'll read it if we skip all of my episodes about my destiny!**

**Laurie: Wow, I just realized something…**

**Zoe: What?**

**Laurie: Slade has to do with all of those episodes I'm gonna do…**

**Zoe: Oh yeah…Creepy**

**Laurie: ya…HEY! I KNOW WHO CAN READ MAH DISCLAIMER!**

**(Raven, Terra's statue, and Robin get all excited) I'll get Slade to do it! (Runs out of the room, Rae-Rae, Stone, and RBW all sigh (those are my nick-names for em))**

**(Everyone stares at the door for about 25 minutes)**

**Zoe: Erm, she's not coming back is she? Oh well, Disclaimer: Laurie doesn't own the Teen Titans. Now I havta go save her butt before she gives away vital information about us…**

As Starfire walks away from Robin's room an into the common room, Zoe and Laurie are running around the room. Zoe seems to be chasing Laurie and Laurie seems to be eating something. "LAURIE! YOU PROMISED YOU'D GIVE ME MY CHURROS!" Zoe screamed. "MY CHURROS! NONE FOR YOU! PLAY TRICK ON YOU I DID!" Laurie yelped and jumped behind Starfire. "Laurie. Give Zoe her churros, NOW!" Raven demanded; she was trying to meditate. Beast Boy and Cyborg were bothlaughing like crazy. "Come on Zoe, make em' laugh, maybe they'll forgive us, huh? Besides, they'll hate us even more when Terra becomes Slades you know what." Laurie whispered to Zoe.

"Ok, who the hell is Terra and is she like, gonna be his slut or something?" Beast Boy jumped up. Zoe and Laurie stared at each other for about five seconds and then burst out laughing. They were literally on the ground and running in circles laughing. Raven stopped meditating and kinda looked scared. Laurie suddenly jumped up and Zoe followed. "Hay, does anybody have a red sharpie?" Laurie asked. "Oh! I have a sharpie of red! I'll go fetch them!" Starfire giggled and ran to her room. "Them?" Beast Boy said, confused. Starfire then returned with lots of different sharpie colored markers. "There are 300 different types of the sharpies I have." Everyone looked at Starfire for a few seconds.

"Sweet! Can we use all of them!" "Sure friends Zoe and Laurie" at this, Zoe and Laurie grabbed all of the sharpies and started drawing all over themselves. For some reason, Zoe used every color except for the pink. Laurie jumped up and grabbed the red with the pinks and handed the pinks to Beast Boy. "Here Beast Boy, this'll make you look more attractive!" Laurie laughed. Beast Boy's ears steamed. "If I use these, I could look gay!" Beast Boy yelled. "Why should I use these? Youand Zoeuse them." Laurie shook her head and Zoe got into a fetal position. "No pink…please no pink…so evil…"Zoe mumbled over and over again. "Its ok, Zoe, no ones going to make you wear it, it's alright. I'll give them back to Starfire…" Laurie said, as she comforted Zoe until she was her normal, hyper self again.

Laurie picked up all the 20 kinds of pinks and gave them back to Starfire. She then picked the purplish indigosharpie and with the red sharpieshe ran to her room. After about 15 minutes of Zoe quietly talking to herself and drawing people, names, and decorations all over her arms, Laurie entered the room, quite proud of herself. Laurie had a black torn up leotard and a purple blanketsubstitutingas a capeon her. She used the red marker to put a gem on her oshnachakra and to draw the marks of Scath all over her. She used the purple to make her hair look like Raven's. And since her hair was long enough, she looked like Raven in Birthmark, (except for she didn't have purple eyes, but blue eyes).

Everyone but Zoe was confused. "Erm, why are you Raven that looks like she was in a Tornado?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah and why are all these markings all over you?" Raven asked, clearly stunned. All Laurie said was, "Nevermore." Raven seemed clearly pissed. "Ok, this isn't funny." Raven said, as the refrigerator blew up. "Aw come on Raven, this is what your destiny makes you look like!" Zoe jumped up, showing Laurie her arms. "Cool, hey, look, you need ahappy facedrawn right there." Laurie said, pointing to Zoe's big open space on her elbow. "Thanks! You need the mark of Scath over your fake gem!" Zoe said, drawing it on Laurie's fore-head. "Thanks!" Laurie grinned. Raven looked at them, very upset. Laurie and Zoe looked at Raven, and ran for their lives. "RAGE SHALL CONSUME HER! HOW STUPID I BE! PROTECT ME STRONG STRAWBERRY!" Laurie yelled and she and Zoe ran into their own rooms and locked the door.

Laurie then opened the door as Raven was running up to her and said, "The Skies will burn, flesh shall turn to stone, and the sun shall set on your world, never to rise again!"then sheslammed to door. Raven looked very confused, but decided not to kill them-yet. Raven then went to the roof of the Tower to meditate.

**(Zoe and Laurie come into the room, Laurie looks badly bruised)**

**Robin: What's with the creepy poem?**

**Laurie: Its to lure you away from the evil Trigon! (Looks at a pissed Raven)…I saw it on Tv once. **

**Zoe: And Raven will hear it soon…**

**Raven: I've already heard it dumb one.**

**Zoe: Then, erm…DON'T MAKE ME WEAR PINK! (runs out)**

**Laurie: Whatever happened to the churros?**

Raven is up at the tower and laughing manically. She looks out to the sea and takes a bite of a churro. "Heheheh…" She snickers.

**Laurie: Well now I've seen everything, except a drink's namethat's longer than "Diet Vanilla Cherry Lemon Coke."**

**(Everyone looks at Laurie)**

**Laurie: What? Anyways, R&R!**


	9. Apprentice Pt1 1

**Robin: Do we have to do this?**

**Laurie: Yup!**

**Zoe: I can't believe you taped Apprentice Pt 1!**

**Laurie: Well, you betta believe it sista! Ok, reviews…**

**_AlyRaven: FINE! HERES YA STUPID CHURRO! I kicked Rae-Rae's but to get it back :)_**

**Laurie: Ok, Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. BTW-I'm not gonna go completely by the episode cause I might get in trouble (thanks for telling me about the R-Cycle TREASUREPROTECTOR)**

**Robin: This sucks…**

Robin jumped up, sweating. He had a dream about Slade, and he didn't like it. Then Cyborg came into Robin's room. "It's him. Its Slade." Cyborg said. They then ran to the common room to find Slade on the TV screen. "Good Morning Titans, I hope I didn't wake you." Slade spat. "Dude! What are you, an insomniac?" Beast Boy yawned. "Yeah! Who calls at 5 in the morning?" Zoe added.

"What do you want, Slade?" Robin hissed. "I have a Cronoton Detonator." Slade grinned. Everyone gasped except for Beast Boy. "Erm, what's a Cronoton Doohickey?" Beast Boy said, confused. (I swear, I cannot remember what Starfire said, sorry) "It stops time." Raven said. Beast Boy immedietly gasps. "I look forward to seeing you Titans." Slade said, and then disappeared. Robin turned around to leave the Tower but Beast Boy and Cyborg blocked his way. "Dude, maybe you should stay here." Said Beast Boy. "But" "Yeah, remember what happened last time?" Laurie added. "I made a mistake, it won't happen again, I promise." Robin said, as he turned to leave.

"Would you like to at least know where to look? Slade gave us more information than he thought." Raven said, as she typed on the computer and it zoomed in on some sort of reflection. "Here in this reflection." "Ooh, squiggly lines…Way informative." Beast Boy remarked. Raven looked at Beast Boy then typed on the computer and then the reflectionthen became readable. "Pier 41!" Starfire yelled. "The Docks…" Robin added. The Titans then went to the pier to find Slade and the Detonator.

As they ran into the Pier 41 building, they all realized that the Detonator or Slade was gone. Laurie and Zoe both looked at each other and nodded. They knew what was going to happen…Suddenly, about 20 or 30 of Slade's robots surrounded the Titans.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin, shouted, and the Titans dispersed. Robin fought like he has never fought before. As Cyborg ran up to 2 or more robots, Robin jumped right in front of him and kicked the 2 robots out. "Hey! I was gonna do that…" Cyborg said. When Starfire was surrounded by about 5 robots, Robin jumped in and hit all the robots with his bo-staff, knocking them out too. When Beast Boy was being attacked by maybe 7 robots, Beast Boy transformed into an ox and was about to charge at the robots until Robin came in and punched all of the robots out. When Laurie and Zoe were getting ready to karate kick out at least 6 robots, Robin jumped right in front of them and hit the robots till they fell apart. Finally, when Raven was going to use her powers to smash the last robots to smitherines, Robin jumped in and hit the robots with his bo-staff. Robin jumped on one of the robots and started hitting the robot again and again and again. The Titans watched in horror as Robin was beating a robot that was now just parts, and hejust wouldn't stop.

"Uh, Robin, I think you got it." Cyborg said, still shocked. "Yes Robin! Robin! You may stop!" Starfire said, grabbing Robin's arm, so he'd stop hitting the robot (or spare parts) any longer. "We are victorious." Robin looked at Starfire and sighed. "Slade tricked us and is still out there and is going to set off the Detonatorand we don't know where…You call that a victory?" Robin said, as he put his bo-staff away and walked out if the building. The Titans followed.

Once outside, Robin looked around for clues as to where Slade went. "Ok! We can split up and" "And waste time to come out empty handed." Raven added to Beast Boy's idea. "Well when you put it THAT way…" Beast Boy growled. Suddenly, Robin noticed a workerwas walking by.

"FREEZE!" Robin yelled, as he started running after the worker. The worker started running too, but Robin quickly ran up and slammed the worker against the wall. Robin held up the worker by his collar and Robin held out an insigna of Slade. "Tell me everything you know about him!" Robin yelled, obviously talking about Slade. "ANSWER ME!" Robin yelled, as he slammed the worker against the wall again. "Uh, I've never seen him before in my life!" The worker studdered. Raven then used her powers to pick up Robin and move him away from the worker. "Robin, you said you could handle it." Laurie said. Raven let go of Robin and Robin just looked at the Titans and said, "We need to keep going." Robin growled.

"Ya know just because were looking for Slade doesn't mean you have to start acting like him too!" Beast Boy yelled at Robin. Robin stopped walking and then turned around. "Don't you EVER compare me to him! He's trying to destroy the city and I'm trying to save it!" Robin yelled. Everyone looked angrily at Robin, but not for very long because Starfire sneezed, making a starbolt blow up on the others. "Gesundheit" Robin said, as he and the others are dazed and smoking. "Forgive me, I'm allergic to metallic chromium, there must be a source near…AAH-CHOO!" Starfire sneezed again, and everybody runs and hides. When they all came out of hiding, Starfire rubs her nose. "Sorry" "Interesting" Cyborg said. "Actually on my world it is quite common to be allergic to metallic." Sniffed Starfire. "Actually metallic chromium is a substance in a Cronoton Detonator." Cyborg noted. "So that means" "That Starfire can track the detonator…" Beast Boy added to Laurie's remark.

**Whew, sorry, I didn't add the whole thing because my arms are cramping and I'm tired. Please R&R!**


	10. Apprentice Pt1 2

**Ok, Part 2 of Apprentice Part 1. Lets begin!**

_**Lindsey: Your so funny…**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: Yes…He is rather sexy. Why do you think he's a Sexy Beast?**_

_**AlyRaven: Ok, here's another churro…**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans… And I'm doing this the way I see it through this story, not how it really went.**

As The Titans left the pier and were inside the sewers, Robin was lagging behind. Starfire kept sneezing more and more every two feet. "ACHOO! Ugh, I believe it is- this way." She snivled(sp?). "Look, guys about earlier…" Robin started. The other Titans turned around and looked at Robin. "It will have to wait." Raven said, pointing to a boat about 50 feet away. There was the chronoton detonator on the boat, and there was a Sladerobot getting ready to set it off. The robot looked up and saw the Titans, as he was wide eyed, he set off the defense system on the boat.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, but before he could do anything else, Cinderblock broke down the wall and grabbed him. "Robin!" Starfire yelled. "Titans! Get that boat!" He said. Everyone except for Starfire, Zoe, and Laurie were running after the boat. "Come on! You heard the man!" Cyborg screamed. "You guys go! I'll make sure Robin gets out ok!" Laurie yelled. Cyborg nodded, and they were off. Laurie was watching Cinderblock be beaten miserably by Robin. When Cinderblock fell, Robin picked up the little tracker Cinderblock had, and he was off to find Slade. Laurie was pretty agile then, some lessons with Robin and Zoe a few weeks back really helped her keep up with Robin.

As Robin and Laurie were tracking Slade, The other Titans were having trouble keeping up with the boat. Starfire was flying holding Cyborg, while he shot his solar-cannon at the boat that was speeding way ahead of them. Beast Boy was in his bird form, flying, while Raven was carrying Zoe, as Zoe threw some of those disc thingys she got from Robin just the other day. The boathad been(and still is)shooting yellow solar-discs at the Titans, and almost none of them hit. "I will not be having an attitude from a boat!" Cyborg yelled, shooting his cannon at the boat.

"Ok, he should be right behind this door." Robin said, talking to himself. "Then we should go in there and stop him." Laurie said, coming out of the shadows. Robin jumped a little, for he was very surprised. "Laurie! Your supposed to be stopping the boat!" Robin whispered. "You need my help, Slade is stronger than you think." Laurie plainly answered. Robin sighed and nodded in defeat. "Come on then, and keep outta my way." Robin said coldly.

"Hurry young Titans. Your time is running out." Slade said, looking at the screen. Suddenly, Robin broke down the door Laurie and he were behind. "Actually, we just went into over time." Robin grinned. "Ah Robin. I was beginning to think thatCinderblock was too much of a challenge. Oh? I see Laurie is here too." Slade grinned.

"Looking for this?" Slade said, holding up some sort of switch to the detonator. "Well then, come and take it." Then Slade put down the switch in the middle of where Robin, Laurie and Slade were. "You get the detonator switch, I'll stop Slade." Robin whispered to Laurie. Laurie nodded. "Go!" Robin yelled, as he went straight for Slade and Laurie went for the switch (button, whatever). Slade hadn't expected this, so he made this quick as possible. He kicked Robin in the face, and while Robin was down, he came after Laurie and threw Laurie and grabbed the chip. Robin and Laurie jumped right up and charged at Slade. Slade was too quick though, for Robin was faster than Laurie, so he kicked Robin and then Laurie. They both fell to the ground and then jumped back right up again. "Come on. This is going to be easier than I thought. I haven't even broken a sweat." Slade mocked as Laurie and Robin were gasping for breath. They both growledand punched the floor."Well, both of you hate losing. One of the many qualities that Robin and I share. I had no idea Laurie was that way." Slade laughed

Robin and Laurie both charged again at Slade. "Your supposed to be going after the switch!" Robin yelled. "I am!" Laurie answered, running ahead of Robin. Slade merely laughed and punched her in the stomach. Robin went full speed and then punched Slade at least 5 times and then kicked him 3 times, making Slade drop the switch, and Robin grabbing it before it fell. Laurie then ran up to Robin, and the switch started to malfunction. "Slade! Where's the real button?" Robin yelled, throwing down the fake switch. "Hm, there is no switch Robin. My real plan is about to begin." Slade grinned.

Suddenly, on the screen, The other Titans were shot down, but for some reason, Zoe dodged the bullets and fell into the water. Slade didn't seem to notice this though, and kept on grinning. "Nanoscopic probes, Robin, and there now inside your little friends." Slade hissed. "They'll never listen to you!" Robin yelled. "Hm, well, you see, they won't be the ones taking the orders, you will." Slade said to Robin. "Huh?" Robin said confused. "You see, for a while now I've been searching for an apprentice, someone to follow in my footsteps, and Robin, I've chosen you." Slade said. "Leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel. I was testing you Robin, and you passed. Congratulations." Slade said

"Oh yeah? Well what're you gonna do with me?" Laurie growled. "Hm, I didn't think you'd follow Robin, but since you did…" Slade then grabbed Laurie and tied her up in a cage, again. "Aw man, not this again…" Laurie sighed. "I'll never listen to you!" Robin said after Slade finished tying up Laurie. "Oh, I think you will, Robin. You see, if you disobey even one little order, I will set off the probes, destroying you friends from the inside out. So, do we have a deal?" Slade grinned.

About 5 minutes, later when Robin wasdreadfully put on his apprentice outfit, Robin's communicator went off. "Robin? Robin! Please respond!" Came a usually happy, but now sad voice. It was Starfire. Robin sighed. "I know it seems bad now, but trust me, you will learn to like it." Slade said, Making sure that Robin didn't answer Starfire.

**Well that's part 2 of part 1. If that confused you, don't worry, it just means that thefirst half of the twoepisodes is done. Now to got to the second part! YAY! Please R&R!**


	11. Apprentic Pt2

**Laurie: Ok, here's the thing. I have gotten bored with the idea of going with the tv series so I'm going to finish the Apprentice and then go on with my new idea. I'm going to create a new villain but that's all I will tell you. So since I totally forgot about how the Apprentice goes I will put it in how I feel. Sorry if you get angry, but it's all I can do. There's going to be at least 20 chapters of this, so yeah.**

**Beast Boy: I like chocolate milk!**

**Raven: Yeah….I'm doing the reviews:**

_**Lindsey: Here it is! Now you can read all you want**_

_**Goddess of Mystery: BB IS HOT! High five!**_

_**AlyRaven: GET FUNKY!**_

**Beast Boy: I like chocolate milk**

**Cyborg: Bite my shiny metal ass!**

**Starfire: (bites Cyborg's butt)**

**Robin: EW! NO THANKS! Disclaimer: Laurie doesn't own the Teen Titans**

**Zoe: Cyborg, no more Futurama for you!**

**Laurie: I feel sorry that Kagome stopped breathing…Huh? Oops, Inuyasha episode I'm watching right now… Let's begin! Oh yea, TREASUREPROTECTOR, to be in the poop group we need to name you after a food or beverage. I shall call you chili pepper! I'm putting this chapter in the way I want it to be! YAY**

"Robin? Robin! Please answer me!" Starfire yelled into the communicator. "Starfire, you've been doing this for 45 minutes, give it a rest"

"Maybe if I just try one more time…" "Star, if he really was going to answer you, he would've done it by now. Besides, you're kindagiving me a headache." Beast Boy said sadly. Starfire sighed and went back to the tower.

Suddenly, the communicator went off. "The thermo blaster!" Zoe yelled once it went off. "Zoe, do you know where Robin and Laurie are?" Cyborg asked Zoe.

Zoe just looked at the ground. "Well, yeah, sorta..." Zoe sighed. She knew that they would find out eventually. Cyborg nodded and the titans left to whereever the signal was coming from.

Once they got there, they saw someone with the thermo blaster running away. "Titans go!" yelled Cyborg. The titans ran after the person, and when the thief was cornered, he turned around. "That's not Slade, its" "Robin" Starfire sighed.

"No way! Robin- why are you doing this?" Beast Boy said, walking up to Robin. Robin just stood there staring at the Titans until Robin threw a disc at the Titans. When the smoke cleared, Robin was gone.

"Dude, where'd he go?" Beast Boy asked, still dumbfounded that Robin _stole_ something. "Well, maybe its time a told you a long, long story…" Zoe said.

Back at the tower the titans were all listening to Zoe's story. "And that's how you fry anchicken with your feet. Now more importantly, Robin is Slade's apprentice. And we have little tiny probes inside us." Zoe said. "Glad you told us before something bad happened." Cyborg said.

"Look, truth be told, you guys weren't supposed to find out about the probes until Robin steals something else. But now we can catch Slade off guard." "So, should we go stop Slade now?" Beast Boy said. "Yeah, but before we do, I just wanna say one thing or else it'll be on my mind all chapter, its no big deal really…DISGRUNTLED RADIOACTIVE CLONES!" Zoe yelled.

"Okkkaaaayyyyy…." Raven said. "Ok, now we can go kick Slade's butt. YAY! Uh, Starfire, you ok?" Zoe asked. Starfire was slouched in the chair, she was obviously upset.

"Look, Starfire, Robin didn't have a choice. It was either let you guys die, or become his apprentice." Starfire nodded. "That's not all that is on my mind. Laurie is on my mind also. Who knows what has happened to her." "There's one way to find out." Cyborg smiled.

………………………………………

"Slade, I will get out, it's only a matter of time." Laurie snarled. "Hm, Laurie, you realize that those probes could be undetected for years, perhaps even decades." "Is that your final answer?" Laurie chuckled. Slade narrowed his eyes. "You know something don't you." "Who me? I.Do.Not.Know.What.You.Mean?" Laurie mocked. Slade just growled and went to Robin.

As he went up to Robin, he attached the thermo blaster to Robin's arm. "Don't think of this as punishment, I promise, you will learn to like it. I checked your elevated heart rate, and your adrenaline. You _liked_ stealing for me, didn't you? Your going to keep stealing, and your going to keep getting that feeling, and you'll eventually see things my way. Who knows? I might become a _father_ to you." Slade said, eyeing Robin. "I already have a father." Robin growled.

"Then why don't you call him here. Why don't we just bring the wholearmy while were at it." Laurie yawned. "I've had enough with your blabbering! NOW SHUT UP!" Slade said, smacking Laurie upside the face. "Heh, you call _that_ smack? I've seen better from bullies." Laurie smirked. "I _won't_ ask you again." "You never asked me to do anything." Laurie grinned.

Slade seemed pretty fed up and was about to smack Laurie again when Robin kicked Slade in the head. Slade just jumped up and kicked Robin, knocking him down. Robin just jumped back up. "I will get out Slade, and when I do, you're going down." Robin hissed.

"Hm, that's sounds like a threat Robin. Betrayal, destruction. You and I share very similar qualitites." "I hate to interrupt, but Robin doesn't seem anything like you. He doesn't wear make-up."

At this, Slade turned around. "How, how did you get out?" Slade screamed at Laurie. "Well wouldn't you like to know?" Laurie just smirked. "She had some help." Zoe grinned. "Well, I still have one trick up my sleeve." "Oh BS Slade." Zoe grinned. "Guys get out of here! Slade has"

"-Dude." "we know" "Zoe told us." "And we don't care" Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Zoe all said together andgrinned. Slade then turned on the probes, making the infected Titans go down. "Robin! Go to the source!" Laurie yelled, and Robin seemed to get the message. He ran over to the circly orange probe thingy and jumped on it for about 5 seconds until he was infected.

Robin then used all his strength to walk (crawl) over to Slade. "New deal, Slade. I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to lose." Robin then fell to the floor. Slade looked at Robin for maybe 6 or 7 seconds, then he ripped off the switch to the probes, making it malfunction, and the probes stopped attacking.

Slade then tried to kick Robin, but Robin grabbed Slade's leg and then threw him across the room. Robin and the rest of the titans ran up behind Robin. "TITANS! GO!" Robin yelled, and the titans dispersed, Cyborg used his solar-cannon to hit Slade while Starfire used her star-bolts to throw Slade off.

Beast Boy transformed into an ox and hit Slade, throwing him off guard again. Raven used her demonic powers to throw things at Slade while Laurie, Zoe, and Robin all took turns kicking, punching, and well, hitting Slade.

Laurie punched Slade in the stomach, Zoe punched Slade in the chest, and Robin kicked Slade in the head, making his helmet crack, Zoe then punched Slade in the head, making his helmet finally fall off.

Slade grabbed his open face and ran to the computer and he then pushed a self destruction button. Slade then turned around. All you could see of his face was a shadow. As the building was going to collapse, The titans regrouped. "Another day Robin, another day." Slade smirked, and then he was gone.

The titans all ran for the exit and then went back home. Back at the tower, the titans were removing the probes. "All right ya'll. The Teen Titans are officially probe free." Cyborg said. Beast Boy then jumped up and started getting jiggy wit it. "GO BEAST BOY! YOUR PROBLESS! NO PROBES NOW! GO BEAST BOY! GO BEAST BOY! GET FUNKY! Uh, uh, that's right…" Beast Boy said doing the moonwalk. "How did we know that BB was gonna do that." Laurie laughed. "Because we rule!" Zoe answered.

"Tru dat!" Laurie grinned. "Well, this isn't exactly my style but…We just kicked Slade's butt. Shouldn't we…celebrate?" Raven asked. Robin just stared at Raven while Beast Boy, Cyborg, Zoe, and Laurie all jumped up and said, "An all you can eat…" "One of a kind…" "BREAKFEST EXPLOSION!"

"Sorry I asked." Raven sighed, as Beast Boy and Cyborg dragged Raven into the kitchen while Laurie and Zoe followed.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" Beast Boy asked. "Man, nobody wants tofu waffles!" Cyborg argued. "I do! Pass me the soy milk!" Beast Boy yelled. "I'm telling you, you're not getting anywhere near the soy milk!" Cyborg screamed. Laurie and Zoe were just laughing at this point.

"Man, pass me the soy milk!" Beast Boy yelled even louder than before. "Is there any meat in the tofu?" Cyborg asked. "No theres no meat in the tofu, its TOFU!" Beast Boy screamed. "Then nobody likes it!" Cyborg mocked.

"Uh, Cyborg, give Beast Boy the damn soy milk, I'm getting a headache…" Laurie sighed, rubbing her head.

**Laurie: All right! I finished it! HUZZAH!**

**Zoe: YAY! Go Zoe, I'm probless, no probes now. No probes now. YAY!**

**Laurie: ANYways…. I can't wait to see THE END PART 1 ON SATURDAY!**

**Zoe: ME EITHER! (Laurie and Zoe skip around together screaming while the other titans stare at them.)**

**Laurie: Well, at least were not wearing pink!**

**Zoe: (goes into fetile position) pink...so...evil…**

**Laurie: Aw crap… Please R&R!**


	12. Don't mess with a angered lunatic

**Laurie: Ok, now before I start this chapter, I need a name for my villian. She is a girl, an arch nemesis for me if-you-will.**

**Zoe: The names for her are split between Yuki, Nami, and Sosh. She is about Raven's height but with blonde hair and green eyes. Laurie hasn't figured out what her outfit will be, so requests are gladly offered (hint). **

**Laurie: Now lets get in the reviews...**

_**AlyRaven: I hear that part 3 will be awesome**_

_**Lindsey: Yeah, BB does the moonwalk in the show**_

**Raven: Wow, how come nobody reviews this?**

**Laurie: Because other people are more artistic in their words and in my case my fics aren't too interesting**

**Raven: Oh**

**Beast Boy: Ok! Disclaimer: Laurie does not own the teen titans**

**Laurie: BTW, I tend to act like Robin alot.**

Laurie woke up to the sound of an alarm. The worst thing about being a Titan is having to get up very early. She jumped out of bed and dressed as quickly as possible. She brushed her hair and teeth and ran into the common room.

The others seemed to have just arrived too, though Robin had already been in the room. "3 minutes and 14.567 seconds. You guys are getting better at this." Robin smiled. The last call took them at least 6 to 7 minutes, considering it was 3 in the morning.

All the titans sighed. "Aw come on! Not ANOTHER drill!" Zoe moaned, she didn't seem to happy. "Yeah dude! I mean, come on! It's not like our lives depended on it." Beast Boy yelled, he wasn't peachy either.

"But innocent people's lives are on the line, we can't be too careful." Robin frowned, nobody, not even Raven or Cyborg approved of these every 4 hour drills. Laurie just rolled her eyes. Unfortunatley, Robin noticed.

"Guys listen, we need to train more and more if we want to even think of stopping Slade!" Robin said. The Titans were used to this answer. "Dude, come on, you haven't eaten, slept, or even hung out with us ever since you were Slade's apprentice. If you relax, you'll be able to think and work easier." Beast Boy said, which wasn't the best thing to say, because Robin's face seemed to change from a tan color to a vivid red.

"AT LEAST I TRY! ALL YOU GUYS EVER DO IS PLAY VIDEO-GAMES AND READ SOME STUPID BOOKS!" Robin growled at Beast Boy, Robin just about tackled Beast Boy, but luckly Raven held him back with her powers.

Laurie wasn't getting to happy with the way Robin was acting. "Look- we all want Slade down, but theres no way were going to do it with some over obssessed angry lunatic telling us what to do!" Laurie growled. This just made Robin angrier.

"Please! No more fighting now! We are all friends, we need to all figure out where the Slade is calmly." Starfire said calmly. Robin and Laurie just ignored this and continued fighting.

"Laurie, you just stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours! Besides, your the lunatic here!" Robin yelled. Laurie's eye's narrowed. "At least I don't act like Slade!" "I don't act like Slade! You do!" "I do not! Your the one going crazy here you spikey haired freak!" "At least I dont wiegh 3 pounds and are 2 foot 1!" "WELL AT LEAST I WASN'T IN THE CIRCUS AND LOST MY FREAKIN PARENTS!" Laurie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Robin tried to punch Laurie, but Laurie quickly dodged out of the way. Laurie then jumped up and kicked Robin, but her missed, as he grabbed her leg and threw her against the window, breaking it, Laurie almost fell out, but she regained her balance and jumped up. Since the glass had dug into her back, her clothes were in threads and she was bleeding very badly.

Laurie jumped up and tried to kick Robin, but Robin was too quick and pulled out his bo-staff and hit Laurie in the face with it. Laurie fell to the ground, and Robin was going to hit Laurie again but Raven used her powers to block Robin and then pull him down from hitting Laurie again. Laurie then got up, obviously in pain and was runnin at robin, but Beast Boy and Cyborg pulled her down.

"Friends, why must you fight?" Starfire said with tears in her eyes. Robin looked at Starfire crying and calmed down a bit. "Star, we didn't mean to, it just went too far." Robin said. Robin looked at how badly he wounded Laurie. "I'm sorry Laurie, I didn't mean to do that." Laurie just looked at Robin. "It's ok, I know how crazy you are about Slade." Laurie sighed.

"You ok Laurie?" Zoe asked. "Yeah, I'll be ok." "No you won't, look at these cuts in you back and on your hands...And whats up with these scars on your hands." Cyborg asked, he seemed concerned. There were 3 scars. One was on her right thumb, looking like a t and a y combined which was healed, but still showed. The other two were on her left hand, they seemed new, and they were jagged, looking like a tooth mark.

"It's a long story, but in 4th grade, I was ice-skating and I fell and broke my nerve in my thumb, so I had to have surgery. The other one was just 2 years ago in October, I got bit by my friend's dog, so thats why it hasn't healed yet." Laurie answered **(Yes, that's true, I do have scars and I did have surgery)**. Cyborg nodded. "Right, then lets take out the glass in your back, then we'll bandage them up, and then we'll see about fixing the window.

Laurie got up and Cyborg, Beast Boy, Zoe, and Raven all left the room, Laurie stopped for a moment and turned to Robin. "Heh, hope I don't get any more scars." Laurie sighed, then left the common room.

Raven had long since stopped her powers from holding up Robin, so Robin just looked at Starfire and went to the computer. "Robin, you really should relax, other wise you might hurt another one of our friends." Starfire sighed, still tearing from the recent event. "Alright Star, I'll think about it." Robin said, signinh off the computer and heading toward his room.

**Laurie: I just wanted to put in this little part because my sister said she tought it'd be cool. My sister wanted Zoe to get hurt but she doesn't know its a real person so I just put me in it. please R&R!**


	13. Who is Yuki?

**Laurie: Okay, guess what? I hae no idea!**

**_Boynetough: Ok! Yuki it is! Thanks for the compliment! OOH! NERDS! I love that (its the candy...right?)_**

_**Lindsey: Yup,I really do have scars. Ok! Next time I see you I'll show you them.**_

_**Goddess Of Mystery: You quit? (confused) Anyways, I rock? YAY (yeah, not more than BB...).**_

_**Estell: Yeah, It was mean of me to bring them up, but ya know, I have a tendency to do things like that...And yes, pink sucks!**_

**Beast Boy: Ok, Disclaimer: Laurie doesn't own the Teen Titans. If she did, I bet Goddess Of Mystery would make Laurie make me her boyfriend**

**Laurie: Why do you have to be so negative on that?**

**Robin: Yeah, it's not like she'd make you her slave**

**Zoe: Yeah, uh, we don't know that for sure...**

**Okay! This chapter is dedicated to...**

**Goddess Of Mystery! YAY!**

Laurie, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Zoe, and Raven all went to the health place thingy to heal Laurie up from the battle just minutes ago. Raven immedietly used her powers to heal all the cuts and wounds that were severe, and left the others to heal by themselves.

"Alright Laurie. You feel bad, do you want some meds?" Cyborg said, he seemed a little worried. "Nah, just a few more hours of sleep and I'll be good." Laurie smiled. Starfire then walked into the room. "Laurie, why did you talk about Robin's parents and why did he join 'the circus'?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, wasn't he, ya know, Batman's sidekick?" Beast Boy asked. Laurie and Zoe exchanged glances before Laurie spoke up. "Well, maybe you should ask Robin this." "But we have tried many times, he will not tell us of his past!" Starfire said, sadly. "Okay, you guys ever heard of 'The Flying Graysons'?" Laurie asked.

"Hey, yeah. Didn't they die due to a sabotaged trapeze?" Cyborg asked. "Well, only two. The third one survived, and thats" "Robin!" Starfire yelled. "Yeah, Bruc-I mean Batman, was there and took Robin in and gave him a home and stuff." Laurie said.

Before anyone could say anything else, the alarm went off. Laurie jumped up and was about to leave the room when Raven held her back. "Laurie, you need to rest, those cuts and scrapes aren't completely healed, you need rest." Raven said, guiding Laurie back to the bed.

"But guys-" "Laurie, don't start acting like Robin again." "When was I acting like Robin?" Laurie yelled. "When you were fighting with him, now rest, we can handle it." Beast Boy said. Laurie just sighed and the other Titans left the room.

"Why can't I go, I'm perfectly fine! It's not like I broke my arm!" Laurie thought as she sighed. Laurie laid in the bed for what seemed like hours until she go fed up and left the room. Since Laurie is still not used to the twists and turns of the halls in the tower, she got lost.

She past Robin's and Starfire's room and then Cyborg's and then Beast Boy's. She turned the corner to find her room. "Finally!" She thought, as she entered the room. She sat down on the couch she had in there and turned on the TV and watched some comedian make sick jokes about politics.

Laurie watched TV for maybe 2 hours when she got a knock on her door. Laurie sighed as she opened the door. Surprisingly, nobody was there. "Huh? Beast Boy if this is some sort of joke its not funny!" Laurie grumbled as she closed the door. Laurie sat down on the couch again and reached for the remote, but it wasn't there.

"Dammit Beast Boy!" She yelled, getting up and changing the channel manually. Then, when she just found the movie channel, the TV turned off. "Ooh, like I'm scared. Beast Boy I know your in here." Laurie yelled, she started looking around the room, yet she found nothing. She checked under the bed, the closet, under the couch, behind the TV, the ceiling, behind the dresser, and still nothing.

Laurie just shrugged her shoulders and picked up a book and started reading. Laurie then heard banging. Laurie jumped up and looked around. She opened the door and ran out. She ran around until she found the common room, which everyone was in.

Laurie then stopped and caught her breathe. "Laurie, whats wrong, your supposed to be resting, not running around!" Cyborg said, he was making some food, it looked like ribs, but Laurie couldn't see. "Sorry, I heard banging and someone stole my remote...Did anyone knock on my door?" Laurie asked.

"No one. Beast Boy, and Robin are playing video-games, Zoe and Starfire are making something with Cyborg, and I'm reading a book." Raven answered. "Yeah, you sure your okay, maybe your just tired." Zoe pointed out. "Yeah, maybe." Laurie sighed. Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Dude, again!" Beast Boy yelled.

Laurie laughed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went to the computer, which Robin was already on, tracking whoever set it off. "It's her again." Robin said. "Downtown." "Who's her?" Laurie asked.

"We don't know, her name's Yuki, she has super strength." Zoe said, and they all ran out of the common room, Laurie was going to, but Raven stopped her with her powers. "You need rest, we'll handle it. She won't get away again."Cyborg said, and they all left.

"I just want to know whyYuki was after Laurie."Cyborg thought.

_flashback_

_Yuki, a blonde haired green eyed girl with black jeans and a black sleeved shirt, was stealing some money from an ATM._

_"Alright, whoever you are, your under arrest." Robin said, andYuki turned around. "I'm Yuki, which on of you is Laurie?" Yukiasked, grinning evilly. "She's not here, she's resting." Raven said, picking up a truck and throwing it. "Oh, then make sure she comes next time."Yuki grinned, as she picked up a truck next to her and threw it at the titans, making the truck explode. When the smoke cleared, Yuki was gone._

_end flashback_

**Well, what did you think of that chapter? I hope you liked it, please R&R!**


	14. Taxis are evil

**Laurie: I...Rock**

**Zoe: No, I do.**

**Laurie: No, I DO**

**Zoe: You want some of this?**

**Laurie: Bring it bitch!**

**(zoe and laurie jump at each other and start fighting)**

**Raven: Maybe I should do the reviews...**

**Cyborg: And I'll go get the mud!**

**(Raven stares at Cyborg)**

**Cyborg: Yeah, uh, for the...the Disclaimer!**

**Raven: Yeah...**

_**Goddess Of Mystery: V.I.P.? LOL. Guess so. fight fight fight fight! (Raven blows head off) Raven: MWAHAHA!**_

_**Lindsey: Kidnapped? Hm, good idea!**_

_**Boynetough: YAY NERDS! (eats all the Nerds) Hyper!**_

**(Zoe and Laurie who are still fighting fall down the stairs into a mud pit)**

**Cyborg: (grabs out a camera and start filming) Heeheeh. Oh, Disclaimer: Laurie does not own the Teen Titans. (Zoe and Laurie look at each other covered in mud)**

**Laurie & Zoe: TAG TEAM!**

**Cyborg: AHHHH!**

**BTW...I changed the first chapter a bit, same chapter, but I just changed some stuff. My sister said it'd be best if I didn't say my age, and put in my new haircut. So yeah...**

Laurie walked back into her room, still waiting for the Titans to arrive. "Why haven't they come back yet? It's been over 3 hours!" She thought. "No, nothing bad has happened to them" She told herself, but she felt otherwise.

Laurie sat down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Who was Yuki? And why didn't Laurie ever hear about her in the comics or on TV? Laurie shook her head. "Leave Robin to become obsessed." She thought.

About 20 minutes later, Laurie finally got Yuki out of her head. She looked out the window, which overlooked the sea. The sun was setting, and colors of orange, purple, red, yellow, blue, and a tiny pinch of black were shaping the horizon.

Laurie sighed. She always liked watching the sunset, though she did it rarely. Suddenly, she heard the titans arriving home. She was glad to know that they were home, so she jumped up and ran out of the room.

She ran into the common room to find that nobody was there. Laurie sighed again. Maybe they were in their rooms, tired from fighting? Laurie turned around and ran to Zoe's room. She knocked, and didn't hear anything.

Laurie merely shrugged and ran to Starfire's room and knocked. Still nothing. Where the heck were they? Laurie was becoming very suspicious so she knocked on Robin's door. Again, nothing. Now Laurie was getting angry.

She ran and knocked on Beast Boy's room, nothing. She knocked on Cyborg's door, again, nothing. Finally she knocked on Raven's door. The door opened. Just a little, showing Raven's indigo eye and a bit of her mouth.

"Hey Raven. Where are the others?" Laurie asked. "There somewhere." Raven said immedietly. "Well I checked their rooms and the common room, are they training or did someone get hurt and are in the infirmary?"

"If they were, I'd be with them." Raven said. "Oh, well, I'll see you later then." Laurie sighed, and walked back to her room. She opened the door and then closed it. She yawned as she checked the clock. 7:55 pm, it said. It was too early for bed, considering that she usually falls asleep around midnight in this world.

Laurie walked around her room, looking for something to do. She walked around and around in circles for what seemed like hours.

"You know if you keep doing that your going to fall through the floor." Someone said. Laurie immedietly stopped and turned to where the voice seemed to be coming from. She saw nothing but shadow.

"Who are you?" Laurie said, she knew it wasn't anyone she knew...Or was it? The person merely snickered.

"Does it really matter?" The person hissed at Laurie, almost like someone she once knew...

"Are you...Yuki?" Laurie asked, she had been getting bad vibes from the figure. The person stepped out of the shadows in a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans and black boots. The person had black gloves on and had blonde hair, which was tied back into a bun. The person had cold, green eyes and stared at Laurie as though in hatred and friendship...Was this Yuki?

"Hm, your very clever for acting so dumb. Now tell me, do you actually _know_ who I am?" Yuki asked, her green eyes still staring at Laurie with the same emotion. Laurie shook her head. "I don't know anybody named Yuki..." Laurie frowned, she didn't like those vibes at all.

"I didn't think so, it's been so long..." Yuki snickered. Yuki charged at Laurie and tried to kick Laurie in the face, but Laurie quickly blocked it with her arm. Yuki kept trying to hit Laurie, but Laurie dodged them with all her power.

eventually, Laurie was caught with an opening behind her leg where the knee is just opposite from, so Yuki her there with all her power. Since Yuki was so strong, Laurie fell with great pain in her leg, and Yuki just snickered.

"It's a shame really, I'd thought you'd be stronger than that." Yuki grabbed Laurie by the neck and threw her without much force, but Laurie still hit the wall and fell in pain. Laurie punched the ground, not helping her at all.

"Aw, are you angry? Well then come on, I've never seen a midget lose control before." Yuki mocked as Laurie jumped up and tried to punch Yuki with all her force, missing each time. Yuki kicked Laurie in the stomach, making Laurie fall once again to the ground.

Laurie was in too much pain to get up, so she merely moved to her leg to trip Yuki to the ground. Yuki scrambled to her feet, because Laurie got up too, still in pain, and panting.

"Hm, maybe I did underestimate you, don't worry, we'll be in touch." Yuki said, as she punched Laurie in the face, making Laurie once again fall to the ground.

When Laurie looked up again, she didn't see Yuki, just her window open and close.

Laurie laid on the ground for seemed like hours, she had no cuts, just bruises all over and her nose bleeding. She heard people walk by her room, but whenever she tried to cry for help,all she could say was a mere grunt.

Laurie kept punching the ground with her fist until in throbbed in pain, in which course didn't take long. Laurie had never felt so useless in her life, just lying there, she thought no one would answer.

Finally, as if all her prayers were answered, she heard someone knock on her door. She didn't hear who it was, and she didn't really care, she just kicked the wall she was near, hoping they would answer.

"Laurie? Was that you?" She hear a voice. She couldn't tell which titan it was, and she couldn't talk still, so she kicked the wall twice, making her foot sore.

Laurie heard another knock, this time much more faster than before. "Ok, if that's you Laurie, knock on the wall again." Laurie kicked the wall, much to her foots displeasure.

"Ok, if your stuck or fell and hurt yourself, hit the wall again. Laurie sighed and kicked the wall again, but much lighter, hoping that the person would still hear it. She heard the door open and then heard a gasp.

Laurie's eyesight was blury, so she didn't see who it was, but she felt whoever it was pick her up. "What happened Laurie?" The person asked. Laurie tried her hardest to talk, but she couldn't. Laurie adjusted her eyes to see who was carrying her out of her room, but it didn't work.

The arms didn't feel human...Cyborg maybe? They were cold, and she did see a red light coming from somewhere, thats probably who it was. Laurie moaned in pain as she was set down somewhere, and then heard who she thought was Cyborg leave.

A few seconds later she heard someone enter the room. A cold hand was put to her head and a strange sensation flowed through her body. The pain that was once overpowering her was gone. She could see clearly now, so she stood up to see who was there. Cyborg, Zoe, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven were all in the room. Laurir smiled, as she rubbed her head.

"Thanks Rae." Laurie grinned. Raven nodded. "Alright Laurie, what happened?" Cyborg spoke up, after a couple second of silence. "Yuki." Laurie answered. The other titans eyes shot up and Laurie could've sworn she heard Beast Boy curse.

"Are you sure it was her? I mean, you didn't even know who she was...you haven't ever seen her...Have you?" Cyborg asked. "No, I haven't seen her. But I guessed who she was and I was right. Then she just attacked me and left me there to die!" Laurie answered.

"Dude, Yuki is pretty tough, I'm surprised you _didn't_ die!" Beast Boy emphasized on 'didn't'. "Yes, the Yuki had even more abundant limb strength than I!" Starfire stated. "Yeah, and my super-awesome-ness didn't work either!" Beast Boy grumbled.

"Yeah, we almost beat her, but thanks to Beast Boy we didn't catch her..." Zoe said, folding her arms. "Hey! It wasn't _my_ fault that I'm allergic to pandas!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to upgrade the security system." Cyborg sighed, scratching his head. "Yeah, you should probably get some rest, you still have some bruises on you that aren't completely healed." Raven stated. Laurie nodded and then everybody left the room.

Laurie plopped down on the bed and sighed. "How come I'm the one always getting beat up?"

**Laurie: Just because I'm so awesome, I made you a super-long chapter! Huzzah! And It only took me...an hour! Huzzah! Please R&R!**

**Cyborg: STOP CHASING ME! I'LL THROW AWAY THE VIDEO-TAPE!**

**Zoe&Laurie: MWAHAHAHA!**


	15. Holy Mother of Batman!

**Hey, sorry about the long update, I just needed a break...For, personal reasons.**

**Anywho, heres the reviews...**

_**lindsey: yeah yeah...I know...**_

_**boynetough: sharpies rock russian monkeys! Hu-rah!**_

**Grr...School started the other day...Damn! I hate school so friggin much! Just kill me now lord! Anywho...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any of the T.V shows that Beast Boy went though. If I did...I really have no idea.**

**Raven**

Raven walked into her room and sighed. Catching Yuki wasn't going to be easy. There were so many questions buzzing through her mind. _Who was Yuki? Why was she after Laurie? And why is Beast Boy allergic to Pandas?_ Raven just levitated up over her bed and started meditating. She always checked her friend's emotions when she meditated. It usually helped her feel better. But this day wasn't one of them.

First, Beast Boy. He seemed confused, but had his normal, happy self. Now Cyborg. Same as Beast Boy, only angry at how his security system failed him. Now, Robin. He was training, he usually did that. He seemed stressed, probably because of Yuki. He thought she had to do with Slade...Of course. Starfire next, she didn't seem happy, like her normal self...But more on the point of sad and confused.

Next, Zoe. She seemed confused, sad, and strangely hyper all at the same time. She was thinking aboutsomething,but she was thinking quite hard, which didn't help Raven at all. Finally, Laurie. She always checked Laurie last because of the intense hyper emotions she always had, but this day was different.

Laurie seemed angry, sad, confused, scared, and curious. All of those emotions she never showed. She was always in a good mood, and Raven never felt this side of Laurie, well,excusing the whole fight with Robin.

**Beast Boy**

Beast Boy was playing video-games by himself. Since he didn't like to play alone, he was in training mode, kicking the computer's butt, even though it wasn't even fighting back. He was a little upset that Zoe and Laurie didn't know anything about Yuki. Usually, they know loads of information about villians, but Yuki was an exception. Neither of them have never heard of them.

Finally getting bored of playing games, he turned off the gamestation and watched T.V. He flipped through channels and then more channels. Of course, he always found something to watch.

_Danananananana Batman..._Beast Boy smiled and changed the channel

_Who lives in a Pineapple Under the Sea? __Spongebob Squarepants! _Beast Boy laughed but still changed the channel, he felt silly watching that.

_Static Shock!_

_Gotta Be, be, Gotta be, be a, superhero... _Beast Boy quickly changed the channel, he never understood what a bang babie was anywho.

_I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever was..._ 'Oh no...Not that again' Beast Boy thought.

_It seems today,that all you see, if violence in movies and sex on T.V. But where are those good ol' fashion failures who..._Beast Boy never saw that show before, so he quickly changed it. That one lady with the red hair had a big nose.

**Robin**

Robin punched the bag over and over again, his anger rising because he was thinking about how Yuki and Slade could be related to her.

Robin gave it his all on one final kick to the punching bag, making it rip in two. Robin put his hands on his knees and panted, it made him feel a little better knowing he mutilated the punching bag, but not much considering that it was his only punchingbag.

Robin kicked the ground knowing he'd have to get a new one. Ever since they fought Yuki he knew that it had something to do with Slade. They had the same fighting techniqes (sp), plus, they both were quick witted and had mysterious voices. He knew he was onto something. Robin kicked the ground again.

**Cyborg**

Cyborg grunted as he typed something onto the computer. He inserted a disc onto the computer and typed something else and hit enter. Cyborg laid back in his chair as the computer loaded what was on the disc. Yuki being around was bad enough, even worse now that Laurie is in the infirmary again for at least the third time, AND he had to upgrade the best security system in the world! Things weren't going well for the titans, he could tell.

Cyborg had just assumed Yuki was just another villian. Crazy, greedy, and stupid. But there was something more to her...She seemed...familiar. Cyborg couldn't place it, but Yuki reminded him of someone. And he knew it wasn't Slade. Slade didn't have her super strength and power. They seemed to be in a way related, but Cyborgthough that that was impossible.

Finally, the computer loaded what was on the disc. Cyborg quickly typed something else on the computer and then locked the computer.

**Starfire**

Starfire went down the stairs into her room. She laid on her bed when Silkie jumped up onto her stomach and nuzzled nest her.

"Oh Silkie, how are we going to stop the Yuki and Slade without our friend Laurie? It seems hopeless..." Starfire sighed and Silkie crawled over to Starfires face and cooed as to comfort her. Starfire smiled as she picked up Silkie.

"Silkie, you are so optimistic!" Starfire said, fetching the nearest can of peaches.

**Zoe**

Zoe sat in her room and twidled her sharpie around using her fingers._What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to tell Laurie about Yuki? _Zoe thought. She knew all about Yuki, and was surprised that Laurie had no clue who she was.

Zoe only knew a few things about her, like that her parents were half-demons and were related to Trigon, but she didn't know how. She also knew that Yuki was from Azarath, but had no clue as to why Yuki was after Laurie. It just made her brain hurt thinking about it.

**Laurie**

Laurie sighed as she looked around the infirmary to see if there was something to do, but of course, there wasn't. Laurie saw what looked like an old fashioned T.V. but it looked more like a microwave than a television.

Laurie got up from the bed and tried to walk around, but she fell because her leg was in great pain. After a few minutes of struggling, she managed to pull herself up from the bed. _Won't someone please come in a talk to me?_ Laurie thought. She started playing with her fingers, even naming them. "Hello Mervin, my name is Bob." "Hello Bob, this is Carl, Bobette, Mervette, and Carly." "Hi all!" "Oh no! Theres Trigon!" "Here, blast that sucka with an Ak-47!" "Alright!" "TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A DEMON!"

"God I'm bored..." Laurie sighed, throwing the toy gun across the room. "I just want to fucking heal already!" Laurie yelled aloud.

"You want to heal? Let's try to fix you leg then..." Yuki smiled closing the door. "What? You again? What do you want from me?" Laurie yelled. "Tell me everything you know about the Titans." Yuki smiled evilly. "Thats what you beat me up for?" Laurie yelled. "No, I just wanted to see you squirm, and now that I have, I want to know...Where are you from, and how do you know so much about people? Are you physic?" Yuki said, walking around the room and picking up the toy gun.

"No...I came through a vortex..." Laurie said, eyeing Yuki. "Hm, a vortex eh? Then how did you know about here?" "Why should I tell you?" "Because father wouldn't be happy." Yuki said. "And whose that?" Laurie growled. "One of the most evil demons of this era." Yuki said grinning evilly. "So your a demon!" Laurie said, understanding whyshe had thosepowers now.

"Yes, but I'm only half, just like Raven." Yuki smiled. "Your related to Raven?" Laurie yelled. Yuki nodded as she opened the closed window. "Your very smart you know, just remember Laurie. I won't stop having these little visits with you until father and I get what we want." Yuki hissed, as she threw the toy gun at Laurie.

"And what is that dare I ask?" Laurie growled. "For my sister to come home." Yuki smiled, as she left through the window. Laurie gave a confused look as she sighed picking up the toy gun and again, throwing it across the room.

_Is she talking about Raven? Or am I just insane? _Laurie thought.

**Oooh...It could be both...please R&R! Oh, just to tell you, I'm moving on the 20th. So wish me a happy birthday because my birthday is August 21st! I'll try to update soon but might not be able to, so don't be angry, because I have other stories and reviewers who will just love to see me leave. If you haven't realized, I was being sarcastic at the 'love' part. Anyways, later!**

**Holy mother of Batman! **

**-Laurie**


	16. Cameras are for morons

Hey! I'm back! And now to update! YAY!. Sorry, not doing reviews today. Its all screwed up. The people on this site are punishing people who answer reviews. It sucks russian monkeys. So I'll just say thanks to who reviewed my last chapter (only one friggin person!). Thanks **Goddess Of Mystery**!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Raven had felt a presence. But where was it coming from? Raven raced around the tower, but couldn't find it. In fact, whoever it was was gone and left the towerquickly. Raven sighed and then went to go check on Laurie. Of course, it was easy to find her, because she wasn't aloud to leave the infirmary for two days.**

**"Hey Laurie, how are you feeling?" Raven asked. Sitting down in the seat next to the bed Laurie was currentlysittingin. Laurie just grumbled. Raven smiled. "Laurie, I know how you feel, but we will catch Yuki, don't worry about it. So stop acting like Robin."**

**Laurie just glared at Raven, then went back to sulking. "Come on, Laurie. Come two days, you'll be out on your feet catching bad guys." Raven assured. "If it weren't for my powers, you wouldn't be out of here forat least3 whole weeks!"**

**Laurie sighed, "You know, that's not why I'm mad." Laurie said. "Then why are you so upset?" Raven asked. "Because of how helpless I was when Yuki kicked my butt. Plus, she snuck into the tower again a few minutes ago." Laurie answered. Raven's eyes grew big. "Really?"Laurie scratched her head and then continued, "Didn't Cy put up some new security system?"**

**Raven nodded. " It's set up now. Itmust have not been set up when it happened..." Laurie just sighed. "Great, although it is flattering that someones is interested in me, its kinda creepy." **

**Lauriesaid.Raven agreed. "You should get some sleep, I'll tell Cyborg to check up on you in 10 minutes to hook up the security cameras...ok?" "Alright, later."**

**As Raven closed the door to the infirmary she went straight for Cyborg's room. She knocked on the door."Cyborg, are you in there?" No answer. It was quiet for a minute."Yeah I'm in here." Cyborg said from behind the door. "Whats up, Rae?" "Yuki had a little visit with Laurie again." Cyborg gasped,"Is she hurt?" "No, but is the security up?" "Yeah, I'll go see her in a while and hook up the cameras, ok?" "Alright, good night." Raven yawned, as she turned to leave,"Yeah, night, Rae." Cyborg said.**

**Raven then went into her room and laid down on her bed and quickly went to her dream land. **

**Cyborg got up from the chair he was sitting in for about 2 hours hooking up the new security system. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a small camera that could fit in a small hole and then walked out of his room. He walked right into the infirmary where he saw Laurie, trying to sleep. **

**"Hey Laurie. How's it hanging?" Cyborg grinned. Laurie dmiled weakly. "Cool I guess. You?" "Frosty. Here to hook up the cameras, then I'm gonna split. That alright?" Cyborg asked. "Tch, your infirmary." Laurie shrugged.**

**Cyborg grunted. "Yeah, but its your room for the night." "True, whatever, just hook it up..." Laurie said. "Please." She continued. Cyborg nodded. He went to the corner of a wall, and attatched the camera on the ceiling, where it wasn't veryvisible. He then attached a wire to it, that ran down the corner wall and then he hooked the wire up to a cable, which had already been hooked up against an outlet at the far right of the wall.**

**Cyborg then reached up and turned on the camera, said goodbye, and left Laurie to sleep. Laurie yawned. It was already around 11. And usually around this time it was a school night. Laurie thennoted at that moment that she missed her friends and family. And she alsowished she'd never had gone out that onenight. She wanted to go home. But she couldn't. She had friends here. They'd be crushed if she left...**

**Laurie laid her head on her pillow and sighed. ****Laurie then fell into a deep slumber, while Yuki watched quietlyfrom the window...**

Sorry this chappie isn't very long, but I just wanted to hurry up and update. Cause I gtg to bed now. I'm really tired. And plus, its a school night. Can you believe I've had this story for almost 3 whole months! WOW! Its crrraaaazzzyyy! Anyways, please R&R! Later!

Eat Mor Chiken...

-Laurie


	17. Terra pt 1

Hey! Guess what! I'm going back to my original plan! NOW LETS GET TO SEEING TERRA! And just to let you know, Laurie is healed and they haven't seen Yuki for at least 4 dayssinceLaurieleft the infirmary.

**A young girl runs from a giant scropian as fast as the speed of light. Seen from the shoulders down, she is very thin, with spindly arms and legs. Her clothing consists of denim shorts, a light gray long-sleeved shirt, and a dark gray crop top over this; the sleeves of the latter are black. Her hair is long, blond, and straight, and she wears thick brown leather gloves and hiking boots. This is Terra.**

**A butterfly-shaped hair clip can now be seen over her right ear. She turns to look over her shoulder as the pursuer's shadow falls over her, revealing large, light blue eyes that broadcast her fear quite clearly. The scorpion has nearly closed the gap and works its mandibles in anticipation of a meal. As Terra charges ahead, the giant tail is lifted for a strike; it comes down inches from her and throws her off balance. She skids across the ground and rubs her head, finding that her hair clip has been knocked loose to fall nearby. As she reaches for it, that enormous stinger punches into the dirt and again just misses her; she is off and running in an instant, with the creature giving chase.**

**Now she swerves to avoid an outcropping, which is destroyed by a sweep of the scorpion's claws, and vaults over a lower formation to keep ahead, then farther ahead to show a dead end not too distant. She stops at the wall of rock and turns to find the beast's shadow falling over her. She cowers against the sheer face as the scorpion prepares to lunge. However, it looks up instead, as Robin leaps down onto it from above, and the other four Titans have joined him there; Beast Boy has become a wolf.**

**"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, but before any of them can move, a tremor shakes the ground. Then Terra, whose eyes are now glowing yellow and whose mouth has assumed a cruel smile; her hair blows all around her. The rock beneath the Titans' feet begins to crack and shift, and one end of a natural bridge across the canyon breaks loose and is lifted into the air. Then the other side shows that end pulling free as well. Then Terra raises her hands and groans with the effort as the slab goes higher and higher. Now her hands are glowing as well-this is her own particular superpower at work. Finally she brings them down, and the rock drops squarely on top of the scorpion to crush it flat. One final tail spasm and scream of pain, and the thing falls silent.**

**Terra placidly pushes the hair back from the right side of her face, where it has fallen forward due to the lost clip . Starfire looks down from her midair viewpoint confusedly.**

**"She was not in trouble." said Starfire. She was leading it into a trap!" Cyborg finished. Question is…" Robin said as Beast Boy takes human form. "…who is she?" Beast Boy said, awestruck.**

**Laurie and Zoe exchange pained faces, as they knew this day would come, and they didn't want it to. Then Terra, brushing the dust from her gloved hands. A quick gesture, and the patch of rock she stands on has broken loose and begun to carry her up to the ledge. She does a triumphant little spin before reaching the Titans, then jumps over to them. The rock falls away.**

**"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" Said Terra cockily.**

**For a few seconds, all five are at a loss for words. Finally Robin steps forward and holds out a hand to shake. "I'm Robin. We're the-" Terra knocks her hand against Robin's "-Teen Titans! Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra, and you're…" Terra began pointing to everyone as she said her name, "…Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, Laurie, Zoe...and..." Beast Boy was now freaking out "Boy Beast!…uh, I mean, Bass Boot!…No!" Terra smiles, "Beast Boy?" Beast Boy shrieks and then turns into a turtle.**

**"Dude! He's hilarious!" Terra laughed, and Beast Boy poked his head out while Zoe and Laurie both sighed. "Me? Funny? Really?" He asks, blushing. Terra winks and Beast Boy pretty much faints.**

**Starfire then flew over to Terra, "Curiosity abounds. Please, where do you come from; how did you get here; what is your favorite color; do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire said, freaking Terra out. "Um, Earth, walked, red, and...sure?" Terra answered slowly.**

**Starfire gasps happily, "Hello, new friend!" Now giving Terra a bone-crushing hug. "How's it going?"**

**Starfire then releases her crushing grip, and the new arrival drops back to the ledge-but her arms are a bit out of joint now. As she straightens them, Beast Boy pokes his head into pops up next to her and blushes. "So, what brings such a cool little chickie to our big groovy city, huh?" Beast Boy asks.**

**"I go where the wind takes me, you know?" Terra answers. "I get to see new places, meet new people, stomp a few bad guys here and there." "Cool!" Beast Boy smiles, turning to the other Titans. **

**"Fascinating!" Starfire says, while Cyborg agrees. "You mean, you don't have a home?" Robin asks.**

**"The Earth is my home. I've been crashing in a cave on the other side of the hill." Terra answers, and then Starfire zips up. "Unacceptable! I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a lonely cave of darkness." Starfire yelled " I have a flashlight." Terra comented. Starfire then grabs her arm and hauls her past the others. "You will stay with us." Starfire demanded, and Terra was about to object when Cyborg said they had plenty of room. "I can make you laugh some more!" Beast Boy said, putting on some Groucho Marx glasses on his face, "I'm hilarious, remember?" Beast Boy takes them off.**

**Terra laughs, "Well, I guess I could stay one night." Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all cheer for joy and turn to leave and head for the tower. Raven looks after the departing foursome, while Robin kneels for a closer look at the battle site, and Laurie and Zoe both shrug and walk behind the foursome. Raven turns to Robin.**

**"Everything okay?" She asks, as he picks up some dirt and lets it fall. "Not sure." Robin answered. "Something just doesn't feel right. He stands up, his cape waving, then the two head for home . After they have gone, the area where they were standing crumbles away in a great cloud of dust.**

**OoOoOoOoOoTheTowerOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**"Whoa! Nice digs!" Terra said, jumping toward the window, "And check out the view!" She then flops onto the couch and puts her feet up on the coffee table. "I can't believe you guys actually live here!" Beast Boy then sits next to her on the couch. "Su casa es mi casa." Beast Boy smiled. "So do you want the grand tour, or…" "Got any food?" Terra immedietly asked, eyes bluging out. "Food sounds good to me!" Laurie smiled. "sure does." Zoe agreed.**

**Later, theres a huge mound of dirty dishes. The sound of gobbling is heard, and Terra is at the end of the kitchen counter, stuffing her face at warp speed. How one person could put away enough food in one sitting to empty all those pans and plates is a mystery best left unexplained. All the Titans, save Starfire, watch the display of sheer gluttony with stunned shock.**

**Terra wolfs down some more food from the bowl in front of her, then tips the rest of the contents into her mouth. She throws the empty container aside and proceeds to gulp down an entire meatloaf in one instant. .Now Starfire descends next to her, carrying a plate of what could be some alien Jell-O mold.**

**"Might you now wish to partake of my homemade glorg?" Starfire asked, holding up the food on the end of this line; embedded in the gelatinous mass are several gray, wriggling, wormlike things. "NO!" Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven yell, while Laurie and Zoe look on in disqust of what she's about to eat.**

**Terra quickly seized the plate and put the entire contents behind her teeth. A quick swallow puts the food out of sight. "Tastes like sushi mixed with ice cream." Terra concluded. "Got any more?" **

**"I shall go cultivate the fungus!" Starfire says, flying off with the plate in her hand, then Terra turned her attention to the others "So, where's the tub?" Terra asked finally.**

**OoOoOoOoOoMudBathOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cyborg and Beast Boy peek in around the frame and are absolutely floored with mud by whatever is inside.**

**"Oooh, Mud bath..." Cyborg said stunned. Looking into the bathroom. Shower curtain, bathtub, walls, floor, towels-all are liberally splattered with dirt and marked with the prints of grubby hands and feet.**

**Terra, in the hallway, has finished her bath and changed into a white robe and slippers. A towel is wrapped around her hair. "Sorry. Guess I was due for a rinse." Terra said nervously.**

**Robin, Zoe, Laurie, and Raven pop in; their faces are comically distorted by disgust for both the filthy bathroom and her bad joke. "Mind if I use your sink?" Terra asked again.**

**OoOoOoOoOoKitchenOoOoOoOoOo**

**In the kitchen, Terra has unwrapped her hair and put on headphones for a Walkman that is going full tilt. The sink is filled with soapy water; she pulls out her crop top, freshly hand-washed, and hangs it on a nearby clothesline. The rest of her outfit is already drip-drying. When she steps aside to pin the garment up, the Titans can be seen looking in from the doorway.**

**"Well, she seems comfortable." Raven said. "Too comfortable." Laurie sighed. "Wonder how long it's been since she had a decent place to crash for the night." Beast Boy pondered.**

**Terra then goes over to the couch and eases out of her slippers. Setting the Walkman on the cushions, she stretches expansively, yawns, and curls up. A moment later she is snoring loudly and sprawled out to her full length, with one foot hanging over the edge. The Titans watch her with concern from across the room. **

**"She needs more than a place to crash." Robin said, "She needs a home." Starfire added. "Why not our home?" Beast Boy asked, "She could stay here with us!" "Yes!" Starfire beamed, Laurie and Zoe shrugged. "I don't know." Said Raven. "She would make a great addition to the team. And that way we could stop both Yuki and Slade." Cyborg said. "Maybe." Robin considered. "Let's ask her to train with up tomorrow. We need to see what she can do."**

**"Well, me and Zoe pretty much know what she can do." Laurie said. "But maybe you should see too." Zoe added. "Yeah, we'll see." Beast Boy smiled. The titans then all walked out of the room, to their rooms to sleep.**

Well that took forever. Please R&R! No flames!


	18. Terra pt 2

**Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed. Plus, theres a new person in the Teen Titans Today! HOO-RAY! Ok, here we go!**

It is now night time. Inside the darkened operations center, the door opens at the far end and Beast Boy is silhouetted in the light from the other side. He is carrying a small bundle as he enters.

"Hey Terra." Beast Boy says quietly, apporaching the couch, "I…I thought you might want a blanket." Beast Boy looks at the couch and realizes theres no one there. "Terra?" He calls.

"She's outside." Beast Boy turned around, revelaing Laurie and Zoe. "Oh, okay, thanks guys." Beast Boy said, running out of the tower. "You know you shouldn't have told him where she was." Zoe says angrily at Laurie. "Hey, I'm just going by the show!" Laurie defended, flinching. Zoe glares at Laurie and Laurie then grabs out a churro, and throws it. "Go on! Get the churro!" She says, and Zoe jumps after it. Zoe catches it, and then turns around, "Maybe we should go spy." Laurie gives a look, saying that shes thinking about it.

At the surface of the bay, a stone flies into view and skips along; then another one of these floats up, and Terra was there, and has changed back into her usual outfit. A flash of her eyes sends the stone bouncing over the water. As she levitates another one, Beast Boy's voice interrupts; pull back on the next line to show him taking a seat next to her.

"So I'm guessing the couch was too lumpy?" Beast Boy asked, he grabs one rock and lets fly. It merely splashes in; she laughs and causes another to drop into his hand. This time he gets it right, and he laughs and flexes his muscles jokingly. She blows out a relieved little breath visibly; he responds with a loud raspberry.

Now she sticks out her tongue and pulls down on her face to distort it out of shape; he changes his head into that of a gorilla and snarls loudly. She promptly stretches her face as if it were a rubber mask; startling Beast Boy back into human form, and both laugh heartily for a moment. They cut themselves off sharply and stare into each other's eyes for a second before turning away nervously and blushing.

"I can't stay." Terra says finally. "Why not?" Beast Boy asks, upset. Terra hesitates before she answers. "Places to go, people to see." Beast Boy sighs and says, "Come on. You know you want to stay. We've got free cable, indoor plumbing, and all the tofu you can eat."

He counts these three items off on his fingers as he names them. When he finishes, he has the entire hand outstretched-one thumb and only three fingers, not four. He brings the missing one back with a little shake and smiles at the inadvertent joke he has made. She laughs.

"Tofu? You sure know how to charm a girl. I-I guess I could hang out for one more day." She concludes

Beast Boy jumps up, "Awesome! We're gonna have so much fun! And I can't wait to see what your powers do when you really cut 'em loose."

His last words ignite that same worry we saw while she was sleeping. Suddenly her eyes blaze and her hair is blown straight up as light shines over her. Beast Boy is lifted into the air on the rock he was using for a seat, then gets dumped back to the shore when it pulls itself out from under him. It hits the water with a huge splash, leaving him soaked and spitting out mouthfuls of water.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so stupid! Don't tell! Please don't tell!" She says, flustered. "Terra, it's okay. You can't totally control your powers. So what?" "Promise you won't tell anybody-ever!" Terra begs."

"Sure." Beast Boy says "Swear it!" Terra demands. "Okay! Okay! I promise. But really, it's no big deal. If my friends knew, they'd still like you."

She turns away from him on the end of this. "You just don't understand." She sighs. Laurie and Zoe look up from the bushes as she walks to the tower, Beast Boy following behind. Once they are out of sight, Laurie sighs. "Why do I suddenly feel sorry for her?" "Because shes misunderstood." Zoe answered. "Maybe we should be nice to her until it happens." Laurie suggests. Zoe shrugs. "But its tomorrow, isn't it?" "Yeah, so?" "Sounds ok to me..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cyborg is running at top speed. It is now the next day. He is crossing a broad plain outside the Tower. Steel columns, each topped with a large fist, shoot up from the ground; he dodges one after another and jumps clear. Then, an outdoor control panel as Robin reaches into view to press a few buttons. In response, several laser cannons lock on target and begin to fire. Cyborg dashes, swerves, and jumps to avoid being hit; now Robin activates other controls on the panel. Next, an image comes up of a gateway with a large panel mounted in its top half. This descends like the blade of a guillotine.

Out on the plain, three such structures rise from the ground. Cyborg gets under the first two gates, but has to stop and catch the third before it can crush him. Straining mightily, he pushes it up on its track and is able to get clear before it crashes back down. Launchers rise from the tops of two rocks and fire a stream of disc-shaped projectiles and then from them to a third such device, also firing away. Cyborg has his sonic cannon ready and shoots down several while dodging the rest.

The timer display mounted in its front face. Robin and Raven are behind it, while Beast Boy, Starfire, Zoe, Laurie, and Terra cheer Cyborg on. He runs up, stops, and looks at the panel on his forearm; it shows a time of 2:17.

"Boo-yah! New course record!" Cyborg laughs. "Well, yeah. You're the first one to do the course." Raven reminds him, and Cyborg grunts, "Okay, Terra! Ready to show us what you can do?" Robin asks, Terra nods and steps out into the open. Terra mumbles something to herself and Beast Boy says something to her, as suddenly a portal shows up, scaring all the titans except for Zoe and Laurie. "Oh no, I thought almost nobody got sent into a portal!" Laurie sighed, and Zoe whistled nervously. All the titans look at Zoe, who looks nervous and says, "Alright! Alright! I asked ne of mine(and Laurie's) friend to join us. She's a master at karate and can fly...Her names Raven." Raven stepped out of the portal and smiled broadly. She had a blood red skirt and a blood red t-shirt on and looked to be about 13. "Hello all!" Raven smiled.

"I guess we have a new titan!" Laurie smiled. "Only if she can knock me out." Robin said, and at that, Raven walked up and punched Robin who hit the ground. He got up and shook his head, "Works for me..." He sighed. Robin walked back over to the computer. Laurie turns to Raven. "Yeah, uh, I'll just call you Rae since Raven is pretty much taken." Laurie shrugged.

"Countdown initiated! Good luck, Terra." Terra takes a few steps away and adjusts her gloves.

"Come on, Terra!" Beast Boy encourages, "You go, girl!" Cyborg smiles, "Onward to victory!" Starfire cheers. "Uh, what they said!" Rae yelled.

Terra clenches her fists, which glow yellow, and braces for action. Laser cannons spring out of the rocks and open up on her; she raises the spot she is standing on as a large column of stone, and the blasts strike it repeatedly. It is finally blasted apart, but she rides down on a large fragment. An even bigger one crashes down on the cannons and breaks them to scrap while throwing up a wall of dust. She rides into this. She coughs a bit and then panics, yelling and waving her arms frantically, to show the steel fists punching up from the ground directly in her path.

A glancing blow almost knocks her from her flying perch, but she digs in her fingers and keeps aloft. Another cry of terror as she flips onto one side to avoid the next fist, but it is no use; this one smashes the rock into gravel and sends her tumbling. Thinking quickly, she levitates several boulders and grabs hold of one big enough to carry her. A relieved little sigh gives way to more panic as she realizes she is heading for a crash landing; only a mighty effort to pull up the leading edge keeps her in the air. However, she grazes a rock formation in the process.

Robin and Raven observe from their seats behind the control panel, and Robin presses a button to trigger the next challenge. Beast Boy, Cyborg, Rae and Starfire cheer Terra on while Zoe and Laurie watch Terra rip through the obstacle course.

"You da man, Terra!…um, I mean, you're the..." Beast Boy catches himself quickly, "Way to go!" Barely in control of that boulder, and headed straight for the guillotine-like gates, Terra, at the last possible second, she brings up a snake of stone and causes it to punch through the upper panel of each gate. She jumps on to ride it across; it smashes the boulder to splinters.

"We're gonna need a new obstacle course." Raven says astounded. Robin moves over to her end and works a few controls. Now Terra, flung free from the stone snake, drops screaming toward a large pit that is opening in the earth. She brings one rock toward herself, cannot get hold of it, and has better luck with a second-but only temporarily. Sliding to the edge, she scrabbles for a fingerhold and is unable to get one before gravity drags her off. A couple of fist-sized stones fall after her; she and they drop, after which she rises back, holding one in each hand. She drops them after clearing the pit and jumps onto a larger rock to sail onward.

As Robin works the controls and Raven watches, the disc launchers pop out from the rocks. Terra, caught by surprise, pulls up the leading edge of her stone to shield herself. A quick sweep of her hand sends rock fragments of all sizes hurtling toward the projectiles and launchers; all are quickly put out of commission, and she comes in for a landing. The stone breaks when it hits the ground, throwing her ahead to skid to a very unsteady stop on her feet. As the dust clears, we see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire staring wide-eyed at her-and she straightens up into the sort of pose every gymnast tries to nail while landing after a routine. The three Titans break into wild cheering and Terra lowers her goggles. Beast Boy and Starfire zip over to her in time with their next lines.

"You rock!" Beast Boy grinned. "Magnificent success!" Starfire congratulates. "Wow." Rae smiles.

Cyborg looks at his timer, which shows 1:56-Terra has beaten him by over twenty seconds on her first try.

"Looks like we have a new course record." Raven says, "I musta softened it up for her." Cyborg shrugs.

"You were incredible!" Beast Boy smiles, and Terra hugs him. "I did it! You said I could do it, and you were right!" Terra yells happily. After she lets go, he staggers woozily backward before toppling to the ground.

"A little rough around the edges, but you've got some real talent there." Robin says, and Terra smiles.

"You think?" Terra asks. Robin nods, "With a little more training, you could-"

Before he can finish the thought, his communicator chimes in. He pulls it out and flips it open; then a slightly nonplussed Terra, who looks back at her three-person cheering section as the camera pans to them. The emergency signal in Starfire's neck piece begins to flash, as does the one on Laurie's, Zoe's, and Beast Boy's belt; he is back on his feet. Cyborg looks at his forearm panel as Raven floats down to join the group. The signal in her cloak's brooch is also flashing.

Annoyed; lock of hair falls over Terra's right eye. "Okay. Why is everybody blinking?" Rae nods in agreement.

"Slade." Robin says disguistedly. "He's back." The titans are back at the common room

Terra turns to Beast Boy, "Slade?" She asks. "Bad guy. Way bad." Beast Boy asnwers

A bit of typing causes the picture of Slade-now seen to be filling the window/screen-to shrink to a small box against a map of Jump City. An arrow points from it to a particular spot, which begins to flash.

"Got a fix on his location. Titans! Move out!" Robin demands

As Terra watches, hopelessly puzzled, they vacate the premises, but Beast Boy stops short before he gets to the door. He looks back; cut to the team's house guest, quite down in the mouth at the prospect of being left out.

"Hey!" Beast Boy calls to Terra, "You coming or what?"

She smiles broadly and runs out with him, arm in arm. Rae moves swiftly behind them. From here, they arrive at an underground mining excavation, with assorted earth-moving equipment parked among the cart tracks. Several men are at work, but a series of laser blasts throws them into chaos.

"Protect the diamonds!" A miner yells. More blasts fling them across the space as two of Slade's commando robots jump into the area, and many more arrive and open fire while the other miners scatter.

"Forget the rocks, they're taking over the entire mine!" Another miner yells. One of Robin's discs is flung into view, knocking the weapons from their hands; cut to the Titans at the mine's entrance and zoom in. "Tell your boss we'd like a word with him." Robin says, then the troops jump straight up. "Titans! Go!"

All six charge; Terra comes up behind them, puts on her goggles, and takes to the air on a boulder.

"You boys ready to rock?" She puns. Two robots jump on and grapple with her. At ground level, Robin engages one at close quarters and drives it back with a kick to the gut before jumping up toward the midair melee. The attackers are kicked to the ground, one at a time, and he jumps down after them. However, the sound of a weapon being primed stops him short, and he finds himself facing an entire squadron of reinforcements. Out comes his fighting staff, which he extends it to full length and begins to twirl. As they charge, he knocks them away one after another. Now he is lost at the bottom of a dogpile; one mighty effort throws all the robots clear and leaves him standing alone. One levels its weapon and is promptly plowed away by a boulder from Terra. Two others come up from behind; one is torn in half on a stone spike she raises while running off.

One robot has gained a high vantage point and is taking careful aim at Robin. Starfire flies past a load of steel girders held aloft by a crane-the shooter is perched among these. A second robot moves up to stop her, but she blows it away with a starbolt. The resulting explosion obscures the view but does not stop the shooter from pulling the trigger. Robin continues his fight with several others and is thrown clear when the shot hits them. "Robin!" Starfire screams.

She doubles back toward the load of steel girders, where two other robots have joined the shooter, and squeezes off more starbolts that send all three tumbling. They grab hold of her in midair and bear her struggling to the ground. Two more move in to lend a hand, but Cyborg seizes them and knocks their heads together. Breaking out his cannon, he runs into the fray. "Hang on, Star!" Cyborg yells

Now two other robots drop to ground level and charge in. A large drilling vehicle sits nearby; in short order, another has climbed into the driver's seat ad fired it up. It starts toward Cyborg, who gets his cannon going at full throttle; he dispatches several aggressors, including enough of the ones holding Starfire to allow her to free herself and fly up. A laser blast strikes the cannon and forces Cyborg to cease fire. As other shots flash past, he looks over at the shooters, then up at the overhead load of girders. A well-placed shot breaks the platform holding them up and dumps a few tons of steel on the opposition.

Cyborg, whose expression quickly changes to shock when he looks off to one side, toward the sound of the drill's engine. A cry of surprise escapes his lips; cut to his perspective-an extreme close-up of the whirling bit as it approaches. "No!" Cyborg yells

The tip starts to grind against the side of his head; he is slowly pushed back toward the wall of the excavation by the machine's momentum. Raven descends into view. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She levitates a cart and sends it flying toward the driver robot, which catches it upside the head. From here, cut to Beast Boy as he runs over.

"Raven, look out!" Beast Boy yells. Laurie, Rae, and Zoe run by as more robots chase them, shooting at them, and Laurie shrieks as shes hit in the butt. Zoe giggles but still runs while Rae grabs out some discs and throws it at the robots, blowing them up. She smiles.

Several robots have gathered around her. One fires, but she shields herself from the shot and lifts off as several other blasts lance toward her. She dodges the fusillade, after which Beast Boy leaps into the free-fire zone, a transformation already in progress. The shooters, who suddenly find themselves in a large growing shadow-and Beast Boy, as a stegosaurus, lands among them to send the lot scattering. They concentrate their fire and begin to drive him back toward the entrance of a mine tunnel, where Terra is dropping a piece of the ceiling on a robot. She stops several falling rocks in midair and launches them at the robots to end their laser fire. However, the effort is a genuine strain on her, judging from her groans and the flash of her eyes behind the goggles before she squeezes them shut. As in the scene on the shore, light has flared up around her, but now it is blinding white.

"Can't control it!" Terra stuggles.

The goggles' lenses shatter and there is a great flash. When the view clears, more of the ceiling begins to fall in. Beast Boy whips his tail around to repel the opposition, then returns to human form. Rocks crash down all around him due to Terra's overload. Cut to an overhead view; he looks up, his face goes slack, and he lets off a scared little whimper as the shadow of a descending slab grows over him. His perspective of the falling debris, which gives way an lands on him. "BEAST BOY!" Terra yells, and she, Zoe, and Laurie all run over to Beast Boy. "Look what you did!" Laurie yelled.

Robin's attention is drawn by her yell, as is that of Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire; the last gasps in sheer terror. Just behind Terra, the smashed robots lying among the rocks in front of her. One of them starts to crawl out-its bottom half is gone-and others get to their feet and advance as well. Her ruined goggles now hanging around her neck, she gathers herself for a mighty effort; once again her eyes and fists glow yellow, white light surrounds her, and columns of stone descend from the ceiling to crush every robot. The last spasm of movement is from a sparking hand. When it stops, she runs off into the tunnel.

Robin dashes to the cave-in site and starts to clear away the rock, which Laurie and Zoe are already trying to do. Starfire joins in the effort as Cyborg fires his cannon across the area to ward off the enemy. Raven arrives a moment before the pile rumbles and the largest slab is lifted away by Beast Boy, now in the form of a colossal Sasquatch. He throws it aside and rubs his head.

"You okay?" Robin asks, and Beast Boy nods and takes human form. "Where's Terra?" Beast Boy asks.

In the tunnel, pieces of rock are shaken loose by the force of her outburst; in the main excavation, one last robot is knocked backward to smash against the side of a crane, accompanied by a yell from Robin. He looks up as the place trembles and stones fall from above. Raven flies over.

"We need to get out of here." Raven says, as Cyborg, Zoe, Rae, and Laurie joins them. "Slade's trying to bring down the whole mine!" Cyborg says. "I'm not sure he's the one doing this." Robin sighs. Then, Starfire swoops down, "I cannot locate Terra or Beast Boy." "I know where they are." Says Zoe, and Laurie nods. "Come on." Rae says. They soon arrive where Terra and Beast Boy walk out, they then leave to the tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the exterior of the Tower that evening. Terra, inside at the door to the operations center. She is slinging up her backpack. "Well, guys, uh, it's been real." Terra says, then all the Titans are there save Cyborg. "Seriously, thanks for everything, but I should-"

She turns to leave on the end of this, but the door opens to reveal Cyborg blocking her exit. "Don't even think about it." Cyborg smiles "Okay. What's going on?" Terra asks.

"Well…" "…we talked it over, and…" "…we wish for you to stay here, with us!" Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire all say. "We think you'd make a great addition to our team."

"So…want to be a Titan?" Beast Boy asks. Robin gives her a communicator. "Me?" Terra says, flabbergasted. "Really?" Rae nods.

"Of course, you'll need more training." Robin smiles, "I know you have trouble controlling your powers, and we can help."

Terra drops the communicator and bounces away. Terra's expression shows the battle between disappointment and fury raging in her head. "You told him!" Terra shrieks, addressing Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's ears drop, "I didn't!" "You promised! You lied to me! You lied!" Terra yells, running off.

Zoe and Laurie exchange glances as Beast Boy runs off, chasing Terra. "Well, now I can officially start hating Terra." Laurie smiled, then walking off, Zoe and Rae right behind her.

"Okay, what are they talking about?" Raven asked. Cyborg and Starfire merely shrug.

**Well, thats chapter...17 I think? Whatever. Please R&R!**


	19. Titan Rising pt 1

**On the top of Titan's Tower, Robin in mid-leap. A fierce growlisin his throat and one fist pulled back past his head. He swings it forward and nails a flying volleyball. A metal-handed bump sends the ball up, and Beast Boy, Zoe and Laurie is Robin's teammate, while Rae, Starfire, and Cyborg play the opposite team. Raven is busy meditating across the roof.**

**The ball sails across, but Beast Boy hops up as a kangaroo and kicks it back hard. Starfire flies up to deliver a killer spike, Robin jumps for a counter-move, she slides across to bump, and now Cyborg rushes in for the follow-up. As the ball descends toward the net, the big man gets ready to spike and suddenly finds himself facing an even bigger green gorilla with the same idea in mind. Beast Boy smashes the ball past all members of the opposition; it hurtles straight toward the back of Raven's head. An instant after he comes down from his jump, he resumes human form and panics.**

**"Raven, heads up!" Beast Boy yells, while Zoe, Rae, and Laurie giggle a bit.**

**The ball continues its flight, but stops dead an inch short of her cranium thanks to an annoyed glance and a bit of telekinesis. Rocketing back toward the four players as she faces forward to resume meditation, it slams into Beast Boy's breadbasket.**

**"Yow!…Thanks, uh…" Beast Boy collapses, "…good save."**

**Robin looks worriedly down at him, then at Raven, "Are you sure you don't want to play, Raven?" "Yes, please, you must volley the ball with us!" Starfire comments. "Come on!" Cyborg says removing his left arm, " I'll play you with one hand behind my back."**

**"I can't. I have to meditate." Raven says quickly.**

**Shrugs all around, after which Cyborg puts his arm back on and they resume the game. Now the ball is in Beast Boy's hand; he transforms while raising it to serve, and he has again become a gorilla. After pounding it ahead, he hits the court and returns to human form, blowing his cool a second time.**

**"Heads up, again!" Beast Boy yells and Laurie, Rae, and Zoe all laugh**

**The ball zooms toward Raven as before; this time, though, she does not stop it, but instead floats off to one side and lets it continue toward the edge.**

**"OH, NO!" The seven titans yell. All scream. The ball goes off the tower. It bounces among the rocks and toward the shore. Back to the seven players, whose panic gives way to resignation. "I'll get it." Beast Boy groans, walking to go get the ball.**

**He trudges toward the edge, but is brought up short by the reappearance of the ball, which sails back up from below to roll across the concrete and stop at his feet. Looking up puzzled as something begins to rumble, a slender silhouette rises into view, long hair blowing in the breeze, hands planted on hips, standing on a floating object. The voice instantly gives away this person's identity and part in returning the ball.**

**"So…" Terra smiles "…which team am I on?" Terra's rock then floats down to the tower's edge and she leaps off; seen now, she has traded her denim shorts for yellow-orange ones, but still wears her old brown hiking boots.**

**"Terra!" Starfire yells; running towars Terra. Terra's shirt is now a black crop-top turtleneck with long sleeves, a yellow-orange Titan insignia on the chest, and no second shirt underneath. Same leather gloves, a matching belt, and a new pair of goggles around her neck. She tosses her hair back. "Terra!" Beast Boy yells; and Starfire and Beast Boy both race to meet Terra. Starfire wins of course by blasting Beast Boy in the butt.**

**"Oh, hello, long-lost friend! You remember me, yes?" Starfire says; strangling Terra in one of her 'deadly hugs'. "Of course, Starfire." Terra says strangled, "I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me."**

**"Terra! You're..." Beast Boy stops; losing his nerve, "…I mean, I…how's it…heh…wassup?" Terra hugs him. A pinch on the cheek leaves his entire face hanging slack, and he moans happily and keels over. Cyborg, Laurie, Zoe, Rae, and Robin all step over.**

**"Well, if it isn't my favorite little rock-and-roller!" Cyborg says, and they reach into view for a high-five. "Cyborg! Robin! Laurie! Zoe! And uh Rae! What's shaking?" Terra smiles "Good to see you again." Robin says and Rae nods. Zoe and Laurie fold their arms and look at each other.**

**"Good! Is he kidding? It's great to see you again! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Beast Boy yells.**

**He delivers this last sentence with enough force to blow her hair back; she blushes at its end. Now he addresses himself toward Raven's back—she has not budged from her meditation at the roof's edge—and drags Terra over there. "Raven, wake up! Terra's back! Isn't that awesome?" Beast Boy asks.**

**"Super. Just help yourself to anything in the fridge," Raven says, "and don't forget to lock the door when you leave." Terra frowns, "Actually, I kinda wasn't planning on leaving this time. I'm ready to take you guys up on your offer. I want to be a Teen Titan." Terra smiles. The big smile on her face fades into uneasiness; the seven volleyballers, all of whom stare confusedly at Terra as Cyborg scratches his head.**

**"Uh…" Beast Boy says uneasily. "Got it. Sorry." She turns to walk away, "Didn't realize the offer had an expiration date." Robin's hand lands on Terra shoulder, stopping her exit, and she sniffles a bit as tears form in her eyes. "The offer didn't expire, we're just concerned." says Robin.**

**"Yeah, it's 'cause, well, um, last time when you kind of freaked out and ran away, you didn't exactly…uh…you weren't completely, un..." Beast Boy starts "You couldn't control your powers." Raven says walking up to the 8 teens. He yelps, surprised; a pause. **

**Terra smiled again, "Hel-lo? That's why I left! Robin said I needed practice, so I've been practicing." Terra puts on her goggles, "Check it out."**

**She jumps backward, lands on a boulder, and quickly brings up four others. Bounding nimbly onto one of these, she rides it to a higher elevation and takes the three spares with her. Off she goes, guiding the stones through a loop-the-loop like a roller coaster; she drops from the lead one and lands at the end of the line. Cut to Robin, Laurie, Beast Boy, Zoe, Rae, Cyborg, and Starfire, watching thunderstruck from the roof as Terra zips past.**

**"Glorious!" Starfire smiles "Whoo-yeah!" Cyborg grins "Dude! She really has gotten better!" Beast Boy says. "She learned a few tricks. Doesn't mean she's any less dangerous." Raven reminds the team.**

**On the end of this, Terra, whose face says she is right on top of her game. The four rocks sail on, in a diamond formation with her in the lead. Terra circles the Tower, skimming so low over Jump City Bay that her passage throws up a wall of waves. On she goes away from the Tower, the rocks now in a four-abreast line, and she begins a steep climb that sends them veering away from each other. A couple of quick barrel rolls, and she goes into a headlong charge straight toward the building. One of the other three rocks is approaching fast from that direction.**

**The four missiles hurtle straight toward a collision above the roof. When they are within mere feet of crashing, though, all turn up into a sharp climb, the camera following them up. On the roof; all 8 Titans brace for impact, but it never comes and Terra lands neatly before them in a crouch. Standing erect and groaning with the effort, she sends the rocks high in a tight spiral toward heaven; as they are about to pass out of sight, they explode in a mighty display of pyrotechnics.**

**Several of the titans gasp enthusiasticlally; as Terra props up her goggles onto her forehead. "See? I've got everything under control." Terra smiles.**

**A tremor shakes her out of this mood—and we see that it is also jolting the Tower and Jump City to boot. When it stops, eight very annoyed pairs of eyes look her way and she blushes a bit. "Wasn't me." Terra defends**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Looking at a computer map of Jump City, four pulsating dots are marked on it.**

**"Earthquakes." Cyborg concludes. He and all the others are studying the map, which is on the window/screen in the operations center. "Small ones, but they're happening all over the city."**

**"Too many to be natural." Terra adds. "That's because they're not earthquakes." Robin says, "They're a trail. Something is moving under the city. We need to find out what. Titans! Go!"**

**Starfire, Beast Boy, Rae, Laurie, Zoe, and Cyborg charge out. Robin and Raven follow them, but stop well short of the door and turn back. "Are you coming or not?" Asks Robin. "Does this mean I'm on the team?" Terra asks. "It means we could use your help." Robin answered**

**She gives him a satisfied nod and runs for the door, brushing against Raven as she passes. Raven is badly unnerved by something she has seen (a vision, duh!). Robin touches her shoulder. "Everything okay?" Robin asks. "Can't tell. Are you sure it's safe to have her around?" Raven asks. "Not entirely. But everyone deserves a second chance." Robin concludes.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A section of Jump City; it is now nighttime and very quiet. Traffic flows normally in one of the streets until something very tall and broad erupts from beneath the roadway, throwing drivers and pedestrians into chaos. The thing's shadow extends down the block, and it rears up to show itself in full detail—a long, wormlike machine with an enormous drill bit on the front end, which it had used to break through the pavement.**

**The drill rises to full height; it retracts upon stopping and is replaced by a head with a small, screeching mouth. Close-up of the spinning wheel of a stalled bus, then cut to an overhead view and pull back into the sky. It is stuck at the edge of the worm's crater. Inside the shaking vehicle, the driver and passengers look up alarmed; in the sky, that head rears back and knifes toward the street to send people running for their lives.**

**The bus is hit with Raven's powers and pulled out of the way, an instant before the worm bites into the pavement and throws up a cloud of dust. When it clears, the head is pulling free. Robin, Zoe Beast Boy, Rae, Laurie, Starfire, and Terra a bit farther along the street. Raven floats down to them and sets the bus down safely behind. "You missed the bus." Robin observses. "Looks like you'll just have to take a cab!" Cyborg says, as throws the auto and scores a bullseye on the worm's head; there is an explosion, which clears to show the robotic invertebrate rearing up and roaring anew. It comes down, as does Raven.**

**"Azarath Metrion—" Raven starts, but Terra shoves her aside. "I got it!" Terra says.**

**She raises a large stone spike in the worm's path; it plows into this and is flung backward. It smashes to the asphalt, shaking the entire block and ruining a car or two. Once it is down, Beast Boy thunders in as a woolly mammoth with Laurie and Zoe on it and rams the head end into a nearby building. He trumpets as best he can and looks at the thick curtain of dust that has risen—and after a moment, an infernal red light begins to shine within it. A beam shoots forth and nails Beast Boy; he is driven to the opposite side of the street in human form and bounces off the pavement and a building, with Laurie and Zoe out too. "Guys!" Terra yells.**

**Out of the smoke plumes, the worm rises once more, and a red spot on the head glows to indicate where the blast came from that took down Beast Boy. Cut to him, half-erect and woozy, and pull back overhead; a yellow flare encircles him and turns into a pavement fracture—Terra's powers at work. The worm fires its laser down at him, but she runs across, gets on the chunk she has just broken out, and carries him and herself to safety on it.**

**Up they go, the beam tearing into the architecture as it follows them. Once they have risen past the rooftops, Starfire flies in with both hands ready to fire. A barrage of starbolts strikes the worm, which lets go with another laser beam from its now-smoking head and swivels to sweep it after her. Cut to ground level; Cyborg has his sonic cannon going full tilt, while Robin stands by him and watches. Pan across a bit as Terra and Beast Boy touch down. "Good work, Terra! Now help me get in his face!" Robin yells.**

Oooh...A cliffie. please R&R! Remember-this is the second to last chapter. Be sure to check out the sequal when it comes out! Thanks!


	20. Titan Rising pt 2

Well continuing from where I left off...

**Terra has a determined expression, then she sweeps one gloved hand through the air with a yell. A large hunk of pavement breaks loose and starts to rise; she has brought up many such pieces to form a floating staircase. Robin bounds from one to the next, dodging laser blasts that blow the steps into dust behind him, and goes into a long leap accompanied by a handful of grenades flung forward.**

**The projectiles sail toward the open mouth, into the darkness of the throat. Robin drops out of his leap and is caught and carried away by Starfire; a string of internal explosions bulges out the monster's sides and sends smoke belching from the mouth. Robin's weapons have just given it the world's worst case of indigestion. After Starfire tows him to a safe distance, Beast Boy-now a pterodactyl-flies in with Cyborg in his grip. The latter unloads a salvo of cannon fire that leaves the worm reeling; it recovers and shoots back, but the two Titans easily avoid the beam.**

**Now Starfire carries Robin in again, so low that his chest barely clears a rooftop; she lets go and peels out, leaving him to drop into a dead run toward the worm. As another cannon shot slams into the metal body and distracts its attention, he pulls out a birdarang/grappling hook, leaps over the edge, and fires. The line wraps around the body, allowing him to swing down and stay just ahead of the laser beam that slashes through the pavement behind him.**

**Robin's momentum carries him to the upper surface, where he lands behind the head and brings out his fighting staff for a quick twirl. Extending it to full length, he jams one end under the edge of a panel and leans with all his weight to try and lever it up, only to have the shaft break in his hands. The worm rears up and thrashes about in an attempt to buck him off; here come Cyborg and Beast Boy to street level. The latter becomes a charging triceratops, while the former leaps onto his back, and horns and cannon blast hit he hide together. They stagger backward, stunned briefly by the collision, and Cyborg gets his cannon going again once he comes to his senses.**

**Terra jumps in behind them and starts to lift a piece of pavement. This chunk covers the full width of the street. Raven looks over and gasps. Laurie, Rae, and Zoe all watch as she throws her powers over the mass to keep Terra from chucking it at the worm.**

**"No!" Raven yells; as Terra glares at her. "What are you doing?" Terra asks. "Ooh; conflict." Laurie coments.**

**:It's too dangerous. Someone could get hurt." Says Raven, pulling it toward herself. "I know what I'm doing! Trust me!" Terra says. "There going to explode." Zoe predicts.**

**Now the stone bulk moves toward her again. Raven's straining faceis the same as Terra's, slowly shifting the rock. Laurie, Zoe, and Rae all run away from the two; careful not to hit anything which might slow them down. . The sheer magnitude of their opposing forces causes fractures in the pavement. An overhead view of it and the two girls as the breaks spread all over.**

**Cyborg, still mounted on Beast Boy's reptilian back, keeps a steady stream of fire trained upward as Robin lands behind them. The worm rears up and prepares a laser shot.**

**"Look out!" Yells Robin. **

**The blast rips into the crumbling pavement piece, blowing it to gravel and hurling Terra, Rae, Zoe, Laurie, and Raven backward in opposite directions. A wave of energy radiates out from the site and sends the worm crashing to the ground. When it subsides, Raven, Rae, Laurie, Zoe, and Terra sit up from the sidewalk and Raven and Terra get in each other's faces. Both of them are boiling mad.**

**"Way to go." Terra and Raven both say angrily. "Come on! It's getting away!" Robin interferes.**

**The tail disappears under the road surface as Robin, Cyborg, Laurie, Zoe, and Starfire rush after it. As they stand at the lip of its escape burrow and stare into the blackness, the other three Titans and Terra move up to them and a beeping draws Robin's attention. He pulls out his communicator and flips it open. In his perspective of the device, Slade's face is shown on its screen along with some static. **

**"Slade." Robin growls.**

**"Robin. Good to see you again. I do hope I haven't called at a bad time." Slade says.**

**"The worm! What are you planning?" Robin demands.**

**"Well, now, Robin." Slade starts, "If you're so very curious, why don't you come down here and find out?"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A stretch of a long circular tunnel. All lines spoken down here echo in the emptiness; the first three are heard from around a bend and ring out much more prominently.**

**"That evil worm has left a very long trail." States Starfire. "This tunnel continues for at least two more plinthorgs."**

**"And we're more than three hundred meters below sea level." Cyborg adds.**

**"What's it doing down here?" Rae asks.**

**"Whatever Slade tells it to." Robin answers.**

**"So, sorry about our little tug-of-war back there. You know I wouldn't have let anybody get hurt." Terra apologizes to Raven.**

**"Whatever." Raven says angrily. **

**"Okay, look. I don't know what your problem is, but get over it. If I'm gonna be a part of this team, we have to get along." Terra says. They both stop walking.**

**"You're not part of this team-not yet! And if you endanger my friends again, you never will be! The next time I tell you something's too dangerous, take my word for it!" Raven yells; walking on angrily.**

**As Raven stalks away, Beast Boy steps in to stare after her.  
"Um, why does she hate me?" Terra asks. "Ahh, she kinda hates everybody. It'll be fine. Raven just needs time to get used to you. I think she's still getting used to me." Beast Boy smiles.**

**On another part of the tunnel, the group proceeding along cautiously. Soon hitting a room that leads to nowhere. "Dead end." Raven coments. "Yeah, now what?" Rae asks. Robin steps across, communicator out and beeping. "Not necessarily." Robin smiles.**

**He approaches a wall and is rewarded with faster beeps. On the next line, Cyborg comes over and adjusts his eye implant.**

**"I'm picking up a signal from deep inside the rock." Robin says. "Way deep." Cyborg says, "Electronics-and a heartbeat!"**

**"Slade." Robin says, gritting his teeth.**

**"How about we dig down there and see what's up?" Terra says. She warms up her hands and prepares to start moving bits of the floor, only to stop with a gasp when the whole place rumbles. Rock fragments fall from the ceiling; Terra and Raven back away as the shaking dies down, after which the Titan fires a very nasty glare at the wannabe.**

**"Are you gonna give me that look every time there's an earthquake?" Terra says to Raven. Soon the worm's drill cuts up through the floor. "Whoa!" Terra, Zoe, and Rae all gasp.**

**Elsewhere, Starfire eases cautiously away, ready to throw a Tamaranean slider, but stops and gasps as another drilling worm breaks the surface nearby. Soon a third one comes up for air.**

**"Titans! Ready!" Robin yells; as the titans group together.**

**The metal monsters are off in a heartbeat-but instead of attacking, they charge at an empty patch of wall and dig through it to clear out. Beast Boy looks after them and waves his arms.**

**"Hel-lo? The good guys are over here!" Beast Boy says. Laurie giggles.**

**"Dude, we got snubbed!"**

**"Because we are not their target." Says Starfire. **

**"Three of those worms together could wreck anything in the city." Cyborg states.**

**"We have to stop 'em!" Terra says. "We have to stop Slade." Raven corrects.**

**"Split up." Says Robin, "Cyborg, Starfire, Laurie, Zoe, Rae, and Beast Boy - go after the worms. Terra and Raven, we're going after Slade."**

**"Star, Laurie, Zoe, Rae, BB, let's move!" Cyborg comands.**

**It takes this teens no time to set off in pursuit. Robin stares intently at the wall he and Cyborg checked out.**

**"I can make a tunnel on my own." Terra looks at Raven, "Shouldn't she go with-"**

**"No. Raven's almost as good at moving earth as you are. We're digging through solid rock. I'm going to need you both." Raven throws back a hard glance; he checks his communicator.**

**"Nice try." Raven smiles.**

**"I've got a fix on the signal. Forty degrees down, six hundred meters deep." Robin says. "No problem." The girls say; warming up.**

**Their combined powers hit the stone face and send up masses of dust and fragments. "Is that as fast as you can go?" Terra mocks. "Not even close." Raven challenges.**

**"Careful." Robin says, "This rock isn't stable. Just take it a little…" Too late. They are already at least a hundred yards downrange and still going strong. "…slow."**

**He stares incredulously and starts into the bore. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The whirling drills of two worms break through an expanse of stone. After a moment's grinding, the metal diggers emerge fully and pass like a pair of onrushing subway trains. Soon the third worm is alongside them, and Cyborg, Laurie, Rae, Zoe, Starfire, and Beast Boy-as a leopard-give chase.**

**The worms proceed steadily on and one turns upward; when the dusty haze from this move clears, the view has dissolved to a shot of their three tunnels, the two level courses diverging from center. Up come the 6 Titans, who examine the scene in the light from Cyborg's sweeping beam for a moment.**

**"Me and Laurie'll take the ugly one. Teen Titans! Go!" Cyborg yells.**

**Everyone heads off along a tunnel. Beast Boy with Zoe, Laurie with Cyborg, and Starfire with Rae. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cyborg and Laurie barrel after the worm. Cyborg raises his left arm with a yell. A panel flips open to expose a small launcher loaded with a clamp/suction cup device. This is fired forward, trailing a long line, and attaches itself to the worm's rear end. Laurie jumps atop Cyborg as they are both being hauled on the line with all their strength. Cyborg's feet strike sparks from the tunnel floor as they are dragged along. Suddenly their faces register great surprise-and a second later, the metal leviathan angles sharply downward and drags them both screaming into the depths. "Ooh boy..." Laurie groans.**

**The sudden change in momentum throws Cyborg and Laurie off balance and dumps them onto the ground; more sparks fly up from the contact, and they end up spitting out a mouthful of gravel. "That's gonna leave a mark the size of a tree!" Laurie says.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The worm breaks through the tunnel floor and continues upward, and Starfire (carrying Rae) fly after it. She tosses off a couple of starbolts to destroy falling rocks before unloading an eye blast. This melts a ring of stone around the end, welding the body to the tunnel walls to stop it cold. Starfire stares and giggles at her work and Rae smiles. "Great job." Rae coments. However, before she can answer, the worm quickly breaks loose and bores its way upward. Once the debris has cleared, she charges off after it.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Another group of rock. It shatters entirely under the advance of the third worm, which Beast Boy and Zoe are chasing. They catch up to the beast and they launches thenmselves at it, Beast Boy transforming into a wolverine on the way down and digging his long claws into the metal hide. Unable to get a firm grip, he and Zoe slide back and are dumped to the tunnel floor as the prey thunders into the distance. After a surprised look at claws that have been ground down to nubs, Beast Boy returns to human form. Zoe gets up and runs towards Beast Boy. "You okay?" She asks.**

**"Guess I won't need to cut my fingernails for a few years." Beast Boy says in pain.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A rock face with part of a steel framework visible in front of it. The material shatters from the other side to reveal Raven and Terra, who have excavated their way in, and Robin still behind them. The two girls stare as he shoulders past them.**

**A huge underground expanse whose walls are lined with those steel members. Sitting at its center is a cylindrical computer console, with keyboards spaced at regular intervals around its perimeter. A broad beam of green light emanates upward from the middle of this rig and generates a holographic image. They are in a truly gargantuan vertical shaft; the computer stands on a platform that has walkways connecting it to the walls, and the hologram is an image of the Tower and its island. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Three worms are seen-joined to form a circle, oriented horizontally and spinning near the ceiling.**

**Cyborg and Laurie have reeled themselves in and climbed aboard, and they are now crawling toward the head. They stop and look up in alarm, and a large chunk of stone breaks away from the tunnel. It plows into Cyborg's face, throwing him off his perch into Laurie and then and leaving them to watch the monster continue its headlong rush. Standing up, Cyborg checks his forearm panel, which shows one worm tunneling straight up, and the other two soon join it on converging paths as all head for fresh air.**

**"Guys! We're getting close to the surface!" Cyborg says. "Whatever their target is, they're about to hit it with everything they've got." Laurie groans.**

**A patch of ground at surface level. One by one, the three worms break through and rise into the air with the help of small rocket thrusters mounted along the body lengths. Tilt up as they fly in different directions, then Cyborg and Laurie emerge from underground. Starfire and Rae do likewise, then Beast Boy in gopher form, and Zoe with a shovel. Then up above, the giant drill bits retract into the segmented bodies. Two free ends hook up. Now all three worms have joined into a ring that matches the one spinning in the underground chamber. It is suspended directly above the Tower, on whose island the worms surfaced.**

**As Starfire, Zoe, Rae, and again-human Beast Boy stand frozen in shock, Cyborg and Laurie both move closer and stares popeyed. That emitter comes to life, firing a laser beam straight down to cut a circular incision into the earth. Two other beams have started up, one on each worm, and at ground level the Titans are forced to make a run for it as one of them rips toward them. Once the dust has cleared, Cyborg stands up and addresses his onboard communicator.**

**"Robin! It's the Tower! They're attacking Titans Tower!" Cyborg yells into his communicator.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**The worms down here have started firing beams of their own, but up instead of down to chew through that rock from two directions at once. Close-up of the holographic Tower image, now with a cylinder marked around it and a flashing red arrow pointing downward from the bottom end to show the structure's intended movement. Pull back to show Robin, Raven and Terra at the computer console.**

**"It's not just under attack." Robin answers, "It's about to be underground."**

**"Our home!" Starfire yells. "Slade's trying to sink it." Beast Boy adds. "Great." Laurie and Zoe say sarcastically. "One drill going up and another going down. If either of 'em break through, we're gonna need a new place to live!" Cyborg says. "I like where we live!" Starfire says icily.**

**She takes off, while Beast Boy becomes a pterodactyl and hoists Cyborg up. Laurie, Zoe, and Rae can only watch as starbolts and cannon are brought into play against the wreckers; tilt down through the earth to an overhead view of the up-drilling ring. Robin whips a birdarang at it without effect, and Raven's black shots do no damage either. As the latter keeps shooting, Terra warms up and looks toward the wall; she brings two large boulders out and projects them at the worms, but even these missiles have no discernible effect.**

**"Not even a scratch!" Robin says. All run to the console, he to a keyboard. "If we can't break the drill, hacking this computer is our only shot at shutting it down!"**

**The green-gloved fingers flying on the keys. Slade then entered and charged straight at Robin, and with a furious roar he launches a flying kick. **

**The blow drives the Boy Wonder past Raven and Terra to dump him on the walkway behind. The masked criminal rushes at him, and as Robin sits up to rub his shoulder, another steel boot zeroes in on his head. He rolls away just in the nick of time, and in a long silhouetted shot, the two take a few pokes at each other without connecting as they work their way toward the shaft wall.**

**"Robin! Hang on!" Yells Terra.**

**"Forget about me!" Robin says; dodging a hit, "Shut down the drill!"**

**"Good, Robin. Now I have you all to myself." Slade grins. Hitting a button, it brings up a waist-high gate-the sort often used on lifts.**

**"Looks like it's just you and me." Terra says looking at the elevator. "We have to hack in." Raven says, runninh toward the computer; Terra warms up. "Why hack when you can smash?" Terra grins.**

**On the end of this line, she propels a boulder toward the hardware, but Raven stops it as she exerts her powers. "No!" Raven yells. "We don't know how this thing works. Destroy the controls and we might never be able to stop it."**

**"Or we might stop it sooner and save our home." Terra fights. She puts more effort into trying to move the weight on the end of this line, Raven increases the resistance, and small fragments fall around them as a result of the strain. "Why can't you just trust me?" Terra asks.**

**"'Cause you don't deserve it!" Raven yells. "I have to meditate every day to keep my powers under control. And I'm supposed to believe that you can just suddenly control yours? Trust is something you have to earn!"**

**"How? How do I earn it?" Terra asks desperatley. "You can start by trusting me."**

**Terra turns this over nine or ten times in the space of one second-and then relaxes her hold on the stone. Raven does likewise, allowing it to crash down onto the walkway, and both turn to the console. The rock ceiling, being sliced by the drilling laser beam once more, and a second later, a gigantic piece of stone falls from above and crushes the system to scrap. Sparks fly everywhere as the two girls are thrown backward from the impact. One emitter, which starts to glow much more intensely and put out a wider beam, breaking away the ceiling at a greatly accelerated rate. Soon all three lasers behaving in this manner-put into overdrive by the literal system crash. Then Raven and Terra get to their feet.**

**Terra smiles nervously. "Okay. Maybe smashing the computer was a bad idea."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Starfire carries Cyborg up toward the rotating wreckers, and Beast Boy-now a hawk-flies up alongside them. The two boys drop onto the upper surface, Beast Boy as an octopus, and Cyborg converts his hand into a drill and puts it to work on the metal skin. Blinding sparks play over the spot and his face.**

**"Beast Boy! Go!" Cyborg yells.**

**The octopus flips him a salute with one tentacle, becomes a mouse, and scampers to the newly bored hole. In he goes; cut to within the worm to show bundles of wiring running along its length. Beast Boy chews on one, then another, and the crackling arcs testify to the circuits he has broken or shorted. Outside, the worms' bodies bulge from a series of internal explosions before blowing apart. One blast throws the shape-shifter clear; he has transformed into a turtle, but soon resumes hawk form and wings away.**

**The worms are now completely separated from each other, fall in three different directions toward the bay and splash in. On the shore, Cyborg, Laurie, Zoe, Rae, and Starfire cheer wildly as Beast Boy lands and takes human form. Close-up of Cyborg.**

**"Robin, we did it!" He says, activating his communicator, "We took out the drill!…Robin?"**

**A laser beam erupts from below the water-issuing from the subterranean drill-and starts to trace around the shore. All 6 Titans are thrown down with a yell due to the accompanying tremor. Sure enough, all three lasers have pierced the bedrock, and after a long moment the entire island begins to sink into Jump City Bay. They all quickly scramble to their feet.**

**"Go!" Cyborg yells.**

**Starfire and Beast Boy gasp. The former lifts off, carrying Cyborg with her, and the latter again becomes a hawk to fly up with the. "How come we can't help?" Laurie asks Rae and Zoe; who merely shrug.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Underground, the sliding mass of rock is about to hit the drill. Raven and Terra watch it.**

**"We have to go! There's nothing we can do now!" Raven yellds. Terra's eyes start to glow. "Yes, there is! Trust me!" Terra says.**

**Down it comes. The glow has shifted from her eyes to her hands, and it manifests itself in a pair of wide-angle beams as she raises them with a savage yell. The energy strikes the lower face of the monolith, which smashes the drill apart as it stops and the worms crash down all around her. After several seconds in midair, the sheer weight of this formation proves too much for her and it starts to drop again. As her knees buckle, Raven steps up next to her with both hands loaded for bear.**

**"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yells.**

**Terra straightens up. Ever so slowly, the combined force of the two girls' powers begins to push the collapsed rock back up the way it came. Surface level: Cyborg, Laurie, Rae, Zoe, Starfire, and Beast Boy-in human form-stand on the shore of Jump City Bay. The 5 sadly regard the site of the Titans' lost home, but Starfire cannot bring herself to look. "No way." Beast Boy gasps. "Starfire, look!" Cyborg says. **

**"I cannot." Sighs Starfire, she does raise her eyes a bit. "Our home is…"**

**The rumbling marked the rise of the Tower, which is now emerging from the waters of the bay to stand as tall as it did when the Titans were playing volleyball on its roof. "…saved!"**

**"But how?" Cyborg says dumbfounded. Beast Boy turns smug, "Terra."**

**Cyborg lifts his forearm; close-up of its communicator panel, which shows Robin.**

**"And Raven. Working together." Robin smiles.**

**The 6 heroes watch as the island and structure are pushed up the last few feet, back into proper position. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Raven and Terra are walking along. The blonde's goggles, which have been propped on her forehead since she wrapped up her stunt on the roof, hang around her neck again.**

**"So…friends?" Terra asks, "Close enough." Raven smiles.**

**"Sorry we kinda got off to a rocky start." Terra jokes. They stop at a door. "Actually, I thought things went pretty well." Raven states, "Took me a year to stop hating Beast Boy."**

**Both laugh. Snap to black, against which a shaft of light is thrown as the door is heard opening. This place is on the other side of the door they stopped at. Terra's boots advance and are followed by Raven's. Raven turns toward the wall as Terra steps forward, puzzled. "Um…where are we?" Terra asks. "Your room."**

**She flips a light switch. Across the area-walls painted to show a mountain landscape under a starry night sky, big green bed at the far wall, a cactus next to this, bookshelves, a large couch and coffee table facing the window. The other 7 Titans are here.**

**"SURPRISE!" Everyone; even Laurie and Zoe yell. "You guys did all this…for me?" Terra asks, flabbergasted. "Yeah, since you helped save our home and all-" Beast Boy says, sliding to her, blushing, cocking eyebrows "-we thought you deserved your own room."**

**"You also deserve one of these." Robin says holding out a communicator, and she takes it and looks wonderingly down at it in her palm. "So I'm-" **

**"-a Teen Titan." Robin grins. "Glad to have you on the team."**

**"Aw, yeah! Very nice!" Cyborg smiles. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Beast Boy smiles. "Welcome, new Titan!" Starfire grins. Zoe groans, and Laurie elbows her. "Congratulations, Terra." Raven smiles. "You earned it."**

**The newest teammate gives her a gratified smile.**

**"All right. There's only one way to commemorate such a momentous occasion." Cyborg smiles. "Waffles!"**

**"Mmm!" Robin and Rae smile. "Perfect!" Adds Starfire. "Can they be non-dairy waffles?" Beast Boy asks.**

**"Sounds good. I'll catch up in a minute, okay?" Terra smiles; as the others leave her room. "Oh boy, can I hate her now?" Zoe asks. "After you finish your damn waffles..." Laurie smiles, and Rae laughs.**

Well that was the end on my story; be sure to read the sequal when it comes out! Later! Oh, and please R&R!


End file.
